


La Coupe d’Étain

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Epic, M/M, Quest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour un royaume qui a officiellement banni la magie, il y a tout de même un nombre incroyable d’artefacts occultes à Camelot. Lorsque l’un d’entre eux provoque un échange de corps entre Arthur et Gwaine, Merlin se retrouve avec la lourde tâche de garder un secret supplémentaire. Pourtant, il faudra que certaines vérités voient le jour si le prince et le chevalier espèrent rompre le sort. Romance, aventure et trésors attendent nos trois héros au détour du chemin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Coupe d’Étain

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour la case « échange/partage de corps » de ma [carte pour le bingo_fr](http://miya-tenaka.livejournal.com/124986.html). Ecrite l'été dernier, donc avant le début de la saison 4. Elle ne serait probablement pas ce qu’elle est sans le soutient et l’enthousiasme de camille_miko, qui a en plus eu la gentillesse d'être ma beta.

Pour un royaume qui a officiellement banni la magie, il y avait tout de même un nombre incroyable d’artefacts occultes à Camelot. La plupart étaient enfermés sous clef dans les salles des coffres, mais on en trouvait parfois dans des endroits les plus insolites.

On pourrait penser que cela rendrait la population du château plus méfiante, que chaque objet ferait l’objet d’une étude scrupuleuse, particulièrement des objets qui risqueraient de se retrouver en présence d’un membre de la famille royale.

Mais honnêtement, qui s’amuserait à inspecter chaque pièce de vaisselle?

***

La grande porte des cuisines s’ouvrit d’un coup et une demi-douzaine de chevaliers et un prince couverts de boue firent irruption dans la pièce en riant. Ces visites impromptues après leur entraînement étaient en passe de devenir une habitude. De l’avis des servantes, c’était entièrement la faute de Sir Gwaine. En effet, c’était lui le premier à avoir suggéré qu’ils se rendent directement aux cuisines après l’entraînement pour se rafraîchir la gorge et éventuellement manger un morceau.

« C’est bien plus rapide que de tous aller nous changer pour pouvoir nous rendre dans la grande salle et attendre que l’on nous ramène à manger, » avait-il déclaré avant d’attraper Lancelot et Elyan par le coude.

Léon, Perceval et Arthur les avaient suivis en haussant les épaules, l’air de se dire « pourquoi pas ? », et la joyeuse bande avait fait irruption dans les cuisines d’une manière presque totalement identique à celle de cette fois-ci. À cela près qu’à l’époque, ils ne savaient pas tous exactement où était rangé le vin, où se trouvaient les miches de pain les plus fraîches et les restes de viandes du repas de la veille.

Les cuisinières soupirèrent et leur firent rapidement un peu de place sur le coin d’une table. Ce n’était franchement pas le moment, elles avaient un festin à préparer pour le soir, un repas en l’honneur de l’invité spécial du roi, et cuisiner un repas de fête pour cinquante personnes prend du temps.

Le prince se laissa tomber sur un banc à côté de Perceval et s’appropria la miche de pain que celui-ci venait de rompre. Le chevalier se contenta d’en prendre une autre sur la plaque où une dizaine de pains refroidissaient en vue du festin, et Luçon, la chef cuisinière, leva les yeux aux plafonds avant de se résigner à préparer une fournée supplémentaire.

« Vous auriez vu la tête d’Elyan quand il a atterri sur ses fesses, » était en train de raconter Gwaine en fouillant dans les placards, « c’était à mourir de rire ! »

« Il faut dire que tout le monde n’a pas autant l’habitude que toi de finir par terre, » ricana Arthur, tirant un petit sourire d’Elyan malgré son embarras.

« Seulement sur le sol des tavernes, Votre Altesse, » répondit Gwaine d’un air nonchalant en refermant un placard. « Lulu, où sont toutes les coupes ? »

« En train d’être astiquées pour le festin, » répondit Luçon, parce que même si les habitudes cavalières de Sir Gwaine l’agaçaient, elle ne pouvait rien refuser au sourire charmeur qu’il lui adressait. Et puis un chevalier qui connaissait les noms de presque tous les serviteurs du château, ça n’arrivait pas souvent. « Je crois qu’il y en a quelques-unes dans le placard du fond, là-bas, qui n’ont pas servi depuis des lustres. »

« Merci ma belle, » lui fit le chevalier, et la cuisinière se retourna, à la fois pour se remettre au travail et pour cacher la soudaine rougeur de ses joues. 

Ce sont les adolescentes qui rougissent, se fustigea-t-elle, pas les femmes de cinquante-cinq ans, avec mari, enfants et petits-enfants. Franchement !

Le placard grinça lorsque Gwaine l’ouvrit. Il déplaça quelques brocs en terre cuite, une pile d’assiettes en argent noirci tordues et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un vieil os de poulet avant de mettre la main sur des coupes en étain. Il n’y en avait que cinq, mais elles avaient l’air en plutôt bon état. En les ramenant vers la table il remarqua que l’une d’elles était finement décorée, aussi la tendit-il à Arthur avant de poser les autres sur la table.

Là, on ne pouvait pas dire qu’il ne savait pas faire preuve de révérence envers le prince !

Gwaine se laissa ensuite tomber sur le banc juste à côté d’Arthur et étira ses longues jambes sous la table. Léon était en train de raconter, à la demande de Perceval, comment les gargouilles du château avaient pris vie une nuit et Arthur ajoutait un ou deux détails. À les écouter, on aurait dit que l’incident n’avait été qu’une belle aventure de plus, mais Gwaine avait bien l’intension de questionner Merlin à ce sujet à l’occasion.

Tandis que Lancelot demandait plus de détails, Elyan les regardaient tous d’un air dubitatif. Il avait beau avoir affronté les armées invincibles de Morgause et, de son propre côté, fait face à une ou deux créatures peu ordinaires, le jeune homme avait toujours de la peine à croire qu’autant de sorcières, mages noirs et monstres attaquent Camelot de manière si régulière.

Gwaine, souriant, vola le verre encore à moitié plein d’Arthur et le porta à ses lèvres. Le vin était relativement bon, bien que loin de la qualité de celui qu’on servirait ce soir-là, il en était sûr. Gwaine vida le verre d’une traite et répondit par un large sourire amusé au regard accusateur que lui lançait un prince frustré de s’être vu subtilisé son vin.

Puis tout devint noir, et il sentit vaguement la table rugueuse s’écraser contre sa joue avant qu’il ne perde totalement conscience.

***

L’armurerie était une pièce plutôt sombre, c’est pourquoi Merlin avait lancé un sort de lumière dans la pièce. Le jeune sorcier était plutôt fier de ce sort, il l’avait modifié lui-même afin qu’il disparaisse instantanément si qui que ce soit ouvrait la porte. Il passait toutefois lui-même la pierre à affûter sur la lame de l’épée d’Arthur, à la main, parce que c’était une activité qu’il trouvait relaxante. Le son raisonnait contre les murs de pierre, emplissant la pièce, la faisant vibrer avec une magie d’une toute autre nature que celle qui courrait dans les veines de Merlin.

Le jeune homme était devenu en quelque sorte l’écuyer de tous les chevaliers de la garde princière, les chevaliers de la table ronde comme il aimait à les appeler, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Même s’il n’était pas tout à fait au même rang qu’eux, il savait qu’il faisait partie à part entière du groupe.

Preuve en était la façon dont les autres serviteurs le traitaient : avec déférence, comme s’ils lui devaient un respect particulier. Merlin pouvait leur déléguer de menues tâches qu’ils exécutaient comme si l’ordre venait d’un chevalier directement, ce qui était par ailleurs probablement la seule raison pour laquelle Merlin ne croulait pas sous le travail qu’être l’écuyer non-officiel de cinq chevaliers en plus du prince représentait.

Et puis il y avait la façon dont les chevaliers se comportaient avec lui : en ami. Ils lui demandaient son avis (non pas que Merlin ne le leur aurait pas donné spontanément de toute façon), l’écoutait, le faisait participer à leurs discussions. La seule raison pour laquelle le jeune sorcier n’était pas avec eux à ce moment précis dans les cuisines, à rigoler tous à la même table, tous au même niveau, était qu’il tenait à s’occuper personnellement de l’entretien de leur équipement.

Et puis, de toute façon, Arthur l’aurait engueulé si son épée n’avait pas été impeccable le lendemain matin.

Il n’y avait pas si longtemps, Merlin détestait ce travail. Il le voyait comme une punition, un mauvais tour que lui avait joué le destin. Merlin aurait été bien incapable de dire à quel moment précis son opinion sur la chose avait changé, mais peut-être était-ce ça devenir adulte.

Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses réflexions lorsque la porte de l’armurerie s’ouvrit à la volée, plongeant la pièce dans sa semi obscurité habituelle. Merlin releva la tête pour voir un Lancelot à l’air affolé entrer dans la pièce.

« Merlin ! » s’écria le chevalier. « C’est le prince et Gwaine. Ils se sont écroulés sur la table ! »

Merlin se releva à toute vitesse et suivit au pas de course Lancelot à travers les couloirs du château, l’épée d’Arthur toujours à la main. Ils entrèrent dans les cuisines, où les autres chevaliers étaient en train d’allonger Gwaine et Arthur sur des brancards d’appoints faits de nappes et de manches à balai sous la direction de Sir Léon.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » demanda Merlin en posant deux doigts sur le cou d’Arthur. Son cœur battait à un rythme régulier, il respirait et ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre.

« Il se sont juste évanouis, d’un coup, » fit Elyan, sa voix trahissant légèrement sa panique. « Un instant ils rigolaient, et le suivant _paf_ , ils étaient inconscients ! »

« Ils ont tous les deux bu dans cette coupe juste avant que ça n’arrive, » déclara presque calmement Perceval en désignant une coupe d’airain renversée sur la table sans la toucher.

Merlin s’empara de l’objet pour l’examiner. Le tour de la coupe était couvert d’une variété de runes antiques que le sorcier venait tout juste de commencer à étudier. Il parvint à déchiffrer les mots « êtres » et « destin », et quelque chose qui pouvait être « changement » ou peut-être « inversion ». Il lui faudrait un livre pour décrypter le reste.

« Amenons-les chez Gaius, » fit Merlin avec autorité.

« Je vais prévenir le roi, » répondit Sir Léon en acquiesçant son approbation. « Essayez de rester hors de vue des invités. » Et il sortit des cuisines par une petite porte de service qui menait vers la salle du trône plus rapidement qu’en passant par les grands escaliers.

« Pas un mot sur ce qu’il vient de se passer jusqu’à nouvel ordre, » dit Merlin aux six cuisinières qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, et toutes acquiescèrent gravement.

Coinçant la coupe dans sa ceinture, Merlin aida Perceval à porter le brancard de Gwaine tandis que Lancelot et Elyan emportaient le prince. Ils passèrent par les escaliers de service et ne croisèrent heureusement personne, tous les serviteurs ayant été recrutés pour la préparation du festin, à l’autre bout du château.

Une fois dans les appartements de Gaius, Merlin laissa les chevaliers expliquer la situation au physicien et il se précipita en haut de l’échelle qui donnait accès aux livres les plus anciens de Gaius. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver le bon volume, qu’il ouvrit sur un plan de travail encombré, tournant frénétiquement les pages. 

Gaius jeta un coup d’œil à la coupe, que Merlin avait posé à côté de lui, mais ses connaissances en runes ne devaient pas être bien meilleures que celles de son apprenti, car il se contenta de lui demander de le prévenir lorsqu’il aurait traduit les inscriptions avant de se pencher à nouveau sur ses patients.

***

La pièce était silencieuse en dehors des respirations profondes d’Arthur et de Gwaine et du son du couteau de Gaius qui découpait des herbes médicinales. Merlin était assis sur un seau retourné, au chevet de Gwaine qu’il regardait avec inquiétude. Son regard glissait régulièrement sur Arthur, avec tout autant d’inquiétude pour son prince, mais son attention était principalement sur le jeune chevalier.

Il avait considéré Gwaine comme son ami depuis le presque tout début, s’était attaché à ce noble qui se riait des conventions et qui avait décidé de vivre en homme libre, à cet homme au cœur pur et à la joie de vivre contagieuse. Il y avait toujours eut une sorte d’alchimie entre eux, et lorsque Gwaine avait enfin rejoint Camelot définitivement, ils n’avaient pas mis longtemps à admettre qu’il y avait _autre chose_ entre eux.

Parfois, Merlin se demandait combien des chevaliers savaient qu’il partageait le lit de Gwaine plus souvent qu’il ne dormait dans sa propre chambre, et ce qu’ils en pensaient. Lancelot était au courant, parce qu’il ne pouvait rien lui cacher pour longtemps, et il n’avait pas l’air de porter un jugement quelconque sur eux. Parfois, Merlin se demandait si Arthur savait.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que les deux hommes dormaient. Uther était venu, s’était entretenu avec Gaius qui lui avait donné la traduction de l’inscription (« Si ceux qui me partagent partagent un destin, leurs êtres seront sujets au changement. Le sommeil sera suivi du réveil et le réveil mènera au plus précieux des trésors avant que l’ordre ne soit rétabli »). Il était resté le temps de s’assurer qu’Arthur n’était en aucun danger puis, après avoir ordonné qu’on l’informe de tout changement, était reparti.

Gaius semblait sûr que le prince et Gwaine ne courraient aucun danger mortel. Quelque chose comme quoi ces runes-là ne pouvaient pas être utilisées pour faire le mal. Ça n’empêchait pas Merlin d’être terriblement inquiet. Les autres chevaliers avaient fini par quitter la pièce eux aussi, à la demande de Merlin, que leur conversation chuchotée exaspérait. Il savait que son comportement n’était pas très juste envers eux, mais il espérait que les chevaliers comprendraient.

Merlin repoussa une mèche du front de Gwaine et soupira, suppliant intérieurement toutes les divinités qu’il connaissait de faire quelque chose.

Il lui fallut attendre encore plus d’une demi-heure avant que l’un d’eux ne se réveille.

***

Arthur revint lentement à lui. La première chose que sa conscience émergeante remarqua fut la surface dure et peu confortable sur laquelle il était allongé. Non pas que le prince n’ait jamais dormi à même le sol lors d’expéditions de reconnaissance ou même de parties de chasse s’étant prolongées plus tard que prévu, mais il n’y avait aucun des sons caractéristiques de la forêt. 

De plus, maintenant que son esprit se faisait un peu plus clair, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qu’il s’était passé. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était le sourire culotté de Gwaine après que celui-ci ait fini son vin.

Sur ses gardes, Arthur ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils en fixant le plafond des appartements de Gaius, qu’il avait trop souvent eu l’occasion de voir sous cet angle et reconnaissait donc aisément. Poussant un grognement, il tenta de se redresser, mais ses membres lui parurent comme engourdis.

Il y eut un bruit vers sa gauche et Arthur tourna la tête pour voir Merlin se précipiter pour l’aider à se redresser.

« Doucement, doucement, » lui dit le jeune homme avec presque autant d’inquiétude que de soulagement dans la voix. « Je vais t’aider, là, doucement. »

Arthur ne releva pas le fait que son serviteur venait de le tutoyer. Non seulement n’avait-il pas la force de lui faire une remarque, mais Merlin avait tendance à s’oublier dans les situations stressantes (ou sous le coup de la colère, parfois) et, pour être honnête, la familiarité du jeune homme ne dérangeait pas Arthur plus que ça.

« Que s’est-il…» commença-t-il à demander, mais sa voix lui parut étrange, tout comme la main de Merlin qui serrait tendrement la sienne.

Il fronça les sourcils, et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il aperçut une silhouette familière allongée un peu plus loin de la pièce. Familière, et pour cause, puisque c’était la sienne !

« Gwaine ? Gwaine, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » lui demanda Merlin, inquiet, et Arthur retourna lentement son attention sur lui.

« Je suis là-bas, » répondit Arthur d’une voix qui n’était pas la sienne, en pointant ce qui était indubitablement la main de Gwaine dans la direction de son propre corps.

Merlin fronça les sourcils pendant deux longues secondes avant d’écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Il suivit du regard le doigt tendu vers le corps d’Arthur qui commençait à se réveiller.

« Gwaine ? » appela Merlin d’une voix hésitante.

L’homme dans le corps d’Arthur releva la tête vers Merlin, et cligna des yeux à deux reprises lorsqu’il aperçut Arthur. Un juron digne de charretier lui échappa au moment même où Gaius rentrait dans la pièce.

***

« Vous devez bien pouvoir faire quelque chose ! » criait presque Uther, et Merlin ne pouvait qu’admirer le calme avec lequel Gaius faisait face au roi.

« J’ai bien peur que non, » répondit le vieux physicien. « Ce genre de sort est bien trop ancien et bien trop puissant pour être rompu. »

Uther, l’air furieux, foudroya tour à tour du regard Gaius, Gwaine et Arthur. Le prince était debout, droit et altier, donnant au corps de Gwaine une prestance inhabituelle. Gwaine, quant à lui, s’était assis sur la table de travail de Gaius, les jambes pendant devant lui, et était en train de loucher sur son nouveau nez.

« L’inscription parle de rétablir l’ordre, » fit remarquer Merlin d’une petite voix, et le regard intense du roi se posa sur lui. Il fouilla dans les feuilles dispersées sur le bureau et retrouva celle où il avait écrit sa traduction des runes. « _Le sommeil sera suivi du réveil et le réveil mènera au plus précieux des trésors avant que l’ordre ne soit rétabli,_ » lut-il rapidement. « Ils sont réveillés, donc je suppose que s’ils trouvent ce trésor ils redeviendront eux-mêmes ? »

« Tu supposes ? » répondit le roi en plissant les yeux.

« C’est notre meilleure piste, » intervint Gaius. « En fait, c’est notre seule piste. Merlin a raison, Votre Majesté, je pense sincèrement que notre meilleure option est de laisser le sort se compléter de la façon dont il a été conçu. Essayer d’influencer dessus pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques. »

« _Personne_ ne peut savoir, » finit par répondre Uther après un instant de réflexion. « L’information ne quitte pas cette pièce. Pendant la durée de la visite du Seigneur Calogrenant, vous serez tous deux confinés dans vos quartiers. Vous avez officiellement une grippe, vous ne courrez aucun danger mais vous êtes contagieux, donc pas de visite en dehors du physicien et de son apprenti. Ensuite, on vous trouvera bien un trésor à aller récupérer. »

Et le roi sorti de la pièce à grands pas, faisant voler sa longue cape rouge derrière lui dans un geste que Merlin avait toujours soupçonné être complètement calculé.

Gwaine sauta au bas de la table avec un air enjoué.

« Eh bien, ça ne s’est pas si mal passé ! » s’exclama-t-il gaiment.

« Je vais être coincé dans mes appartements pendant une semaine et manquer un tournoi, après quoi mon père va nous envoyer Dieu sait où à la recherche d’un trésor, et entre temps il faudra convaincre tout le monde que tu es moi. C’est sûr, tout va bien. »

« Si je puis me permettre, Votre Altesse, vous vous trompez sur un point, » répondit Gwaine avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. « Ce n’est pas dans vos appartements que vous serez enfermé pendant une semaine, mon ami, mais dans les miens. Histoire de préserver les apparences, et tout ça.»

Arthur eut l’air si déconfit que Merlin ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

***

Merlin referma rapidement la porte derrière eux après avoir fait entrer Arthur dans la chambre de Gwaine. La pièce, bien que loin d’être aussi spacieuse que les appartements du prince, était tout de même d’une taille respectable. Un lit assez grand pour deux personnes occupait une bonne partie de l’espace, et une table qui servait à la fois de table de travail et de table à manger était collée le long du mur opposé. Il y avait également plusieurs armoires et coffres ainsi qu’un épais tapis au centre de la pièce.

« Je suppose que ça ira, » déclara Arthur après avoir fait le tour de la pièce des yeux. Son regard se posa sur le lit désordonné. « Change les draps, Merlin. »

« Oui Sire, » répondit Merlin en détournant la tête pour que le prince ne voie pas la soudaine rougeur de ses joues. Merlin s’était réveillé dans ce lit le matin même et était en grande partie responsable de leur apparence actuelle.

« Tu changeras ceux de ma chambre aussi, » continua Arthur, qui commença à marcher dans la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose à faire.

Merlin hocha la tête en ouvrant une des armoires pour en sortir des draps propres. Il défit rapidement le lit et le refit en silence. Lorsqu’il releva la tête de son travail, il vit Arthur assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant la forêt qui s’étendait derrière Camelot. L’expression pensive qu’il affichait était une que Merlin avait pu voir, en de rares occasions, sur le visage de Gwaine.

Le chevalier n’avait jamais dit à Merlin à quoi il pensait à ces moments-là, mais Merlin pouvait sentir une profonde mélancolie émaner de lui et il soupçonnait que les pensées de Gwaine soient tournées vers sa famille. Merlin résista à l’envie de rejoindre l’homme sur le rebord de la fenêtre et de silencieusement passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

Il avait dû le fixer un peu trop longtemps, parce qu’Arthur leva les yeux au ciel d’un air agacé avant de dire :

« C’est bon Merlin, je n’ai plus besoin de toi. Va plutôt t’assurer que Gwaine ne fouille pas dans toutes mes armoires, veux-tu ? »

Il affichait un petit sourire en coin que Merlin reconnaissait comme un des sourires habituels d’Arthur, mais l’effet sur le visage de Gwaine avait quelque chose de différent, presque de plus intime… Merlin se secoua intérieurement et, après avoir informé le prince de l’endroit où se trouvaient les bougies s’il en avait besoin, il quitta la pièce, laissant Arthur seul avec ses pensées.

***

Gwaine était debout au milieu du lit d’Arthur lorsque Merlin entra dans la pièce. Le sorcier retint de justesse un éclat de rire qui aurait attiré l’attention des gardes situés un peu plus loin dans le couloir, et à la place referma rapidement la porte. Il s’appuya contre le lourd panneau de bois et regarda Gwaine en haussant les sourcils.

« Au moins, tu as retiré tes bottes, » fit-il avec un large sourire amusé.

« Ce lit est _incroyable_ , » s’extasia Gwaine. « Je n’en ai jamais vu d’aussi confortable de toute ma vie. Viens voir ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, » répondit Merlin en s’approchant avec la ferme intention de faire descendre le chevalier de là.

« Allez Merlin, je sais que tu en as envie, » fit Gwaine d’un ton suave avec un sourire charmeur.

Un ton et un sourire que Merlin connaissait bien sur Gwaine et auxquels il résistait déjà difficilement. Mais là, c’était la voix d’Arthur qui s’était faite séductrice, c’était ses lèvres qui s’étiraient avec charme, c’étaient ses yeux qui le regardait avec un mélange d’amusement et de désir. Le souffle de Merlin se coupa net.

Sans un mot, il retira ses propres bottes et rejoignit Gwaine sur le grand lit. Ses pieds s’enfonçaient dans l’épais matelas et Merlin ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Gwaine prit ses mains dans les siennes pour l’aider à garder l’équilibre, et Merlin laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à sauter, doucement d’abord puis de plus en plus franchement, jusqu’à ce que le pied de Merlin ne glisse sur les draps, le faisant tomber sur le matelas, entraînant Gwaine dans sa chute.

Le chevalier atterrit à moitié sur Merlin, mort de rire.

« Tu vois, incroyablement confortable ! » s’exclama-t-il en tapotant le matelas à côté de la tête de Merlin.

« Je le reconnais, » rit Merlin en hochant le tête. 

Il écarta ses bras et ses jambes pour mieux apprécier l’incroyable douceur des draps et le moelleux incomparable du matelas. Des doigts se mêlèrent aux siens, maintenant ses mains contre le matelas alors que Gwaine se penchait sur son visage.

« J’ai bien envie de le tester encore un peu, » souffla-t-il presque contre la bouche d’un Merlin soudain immobile.

« Gwaine, » commença Merlin, mais les lèvres d’Arthur lui coupèrent la parole en se posant sur les siennes.

Le baiser était définitivement celui de Gwaine, Merlin aurait reconnu entre mille cette façon d’embrasser avec un impossible mélange de possessivité et de nonchalance, même si la langue d’Arthur était un peu plus courte, ses lèvres un peu plus charnues. Merlin sentait sa volonté fondre doucement et son corps répondre à cette caresse familière.

Mais lorsque Gwaine rompit le baiser et le regarda, les yeux d’Arthur le fixant avec une telle intensité que Merlin sentait le désir monter en lui à toute vitesse, une vague de culpabilité le submergea.

« Non, Gwaine, je ne peux pas, » souffla-t-il en détournant la tête. « Je suis désolé, mais pas comme ça, c’est impossible. »

Gwaine saisit le menton de Merlin et le força à le regarder. 

« Pourtant, tu trouves ce corps séduisant, non ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Merlin ne répondit pas, mais ses joues le brûlaient.

« Oh, » fit Gwaine, surpris, comme si Merlin avait répondu à sa question. « C’est moi, Merlin. Ce n’est rien que moi. » Il fit une pause, puis ajouta dans un souffle : « Tu n’es pas en train de me tromper. »

Merlin ferma les yeux, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Gwaine venait de mettre le doigt sur le cœur du problème, sur quelque chose que Merlin avait refusé de s’admettre à lui-même jusqu’ici. Son attirance pour le prince.

« Je sais, » répondit le sorcier. « Je sais que c’est toi, mais c’est aussi lui que je vois, et ce n’est pas juste pour toi. Et puis, je ne pourrai plus regarder Arthur en face si on fait ça derrière son dos. Ce serait utiliser son corps sans sa permission. Ce serait presque un viol. »

Gwaine soupira et se laissa retomber sur le matelas à côté de Merlin.

« Tu as raison. Comme d’habitude. Tu sais Merlin, s’il y a bien une chose que j’admire chez toi, c’est ta pureté de cœur. »

« Quoi ? » fit Merlin avec un rire nerveux. « Tu dis vraiment n’importe quoi, » réfuta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais le compliment lui réchauffa le cœur autant qu’il le faisait rougir, et il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Gwaine. Ils restèrent ainsi une minute, allongés côte à côte à regarder le plafond de pierre taillées. Puis Gwaine reprit la parole d’un ton pensif :

« Et si on avait l’autorisation d’Arthur, tu serais partant ? »

Merlin attrapa un oreiller et le lança à la figure de Gwaine.

« Quoi ? » fit celui-ci d’un air indigné.

***

Merlin détestait mentir à ses amis. Certes, il avait l’habitude, mais il ne mentait que pour se protéger ou protéger ses proches, hors il était persuadé qu’il n’y aurait aucun mal à mettre les chevaliers de la Table Ronde au courant du sortilège dont souffraient Arthur et Gwaine. Mais Uther l’avait formellement interdit, et vu l’état de stress dans lequel le roi était en ce moment, Merlin doutait fort que qui que ce soit puisse lui sauver la peau si Uther venait à apprendre qu’il avait cafté.

Seulement voilà, le problème était que les chevaliers se doutaient bien qu’Arthur et Gwaine n’avaient pas la grippe. Ils savaient également que Merlin en savait plus qu’il ne leur disait, et ils avaient bien l’intention de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Du coup, Merlin les évitait le plus possible, ce qui était heureusement rendu plus aisé par le grand nombre de nobles accompagnant le Seigneur Calogrenant dans sa visite, et par tous les serviteurs qu’ils avaient emmenés avec eux.

Plus que trois jours avant qu’ils ne s’en aillent. Les conseillers d’Uther avaient trouvé une quête dont la récompense était un trésor assez important pour convaincre le roi qu’il pouvait s’agir du trésor mentionné dans le sort, celui qui devrait rompre l’enchantement et rendre à chacun son propre corps. Il avait l’intention d’envoyer Arthur et Gwaine seuls, et Arthur avait dû insister pour que Merlin puisse les accompagner.

Merlin, un plateau de nourriture dans les mains alors qu’il se demandait comment convaincre le roi de laisser le reste des chevaliers les accompagner, montait les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Gwaine lorsqu’une main l’attrapa par le coude et le tira brusquement dans un petit couloir désert.

Merlin faillit lancer un sort de défense sur lequel il travaillait depuis quelques jours, mais il reconnu Lancelot juste à temps.

« Ne me refait jamais peur comme ça ! » s’exclama-t-il. « La prochaine fois, je pourrais te transformer en statue avant de me rendre compte que c’est toi ! »

« Désolé, » fit Lancelot d’un air un peu penaud. « Je n’ai rien trouvé de mieux pour pouvoir te parler en tête à tête. Tu nous évites tout le temps. »

« Mais non voyons, » commença-t-il, mais le regard de son ami le coupa dans son élan. Il soupira et s’appuya contre le mur. « Je suis désolé Lancelot, Uther me tuera si je dis quoi que ce soit. »

« Nous savons très bien toi et moi que tu es bien trop puissant pour qu’un homme comme Uther puisse te tuer. »

« Je n’en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, » répondit Merlin avec un petit sourire. « Et puis, j’ai donné ma parole. »

« Je vois, » fit Lancelot. « Ecoute, je ne te demande pas de me dire ce qu’il se passe exactement, mais je veux juste savoir ceci : sont-ils en danger ? »

« Pas vraiment, » fit Merlin en secouant la tête. Un nœud se desserra dans sa poitrine. « Ils vont bien, dans l’ensemble, à part le fait qu’ils meurent d’ennui. Le roi ne veut pas qu’on les voie dans leur… condition actuelle, dirons nous. C’est tout. »

Lancelot fronça les sourcils, mais ne demanda heureusement pas plus de détails, respectant le fait que Merlin ne pouvait pas les lui donner. Le sorcier laissa son ami tirer ses propres conclusions, bien qu’il doute fortement que Lancelot puisse deviner la véritable situation d’Arthur et de Gwaine.

« As-tu une piste pour résoudre leur ‘condition actuelle’ ? » demanda Lancelot.

« Oui. Cela risque de prendre un peu de temps, et Arthur, Gwaine et moi allons devoir quitter le château après le départ du Seigneur Calogrenant, mais on sait comment résoudre le problème. »

« Vous partez juste vous trois ? Est-ce bien prudent ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Merlin d’un air désinvolte. « J’aurais bien aimé que toi et les autres nous accompagniez, c’est vrai, mais on s’en sortira très bien. »

Lancelot acquiesça et, après avoir échangé encore quelques mots avec le jeune sorcier, il retourna dans la cour du château où l’attendaient les autres chevaliers pour l’entraînement.

Merlin aurait bien aimé être aussi sûr que tout se passerait bien qu’il venait de le prétendre. La quête dans laquelle ils allaient s’embarquer promettait d’être périlleuse, sans compter le fait qu’ils devraient pour cela traverser plusieurs royaumes qui, sans être actuellement en guerre contre Camelot, n’étaient pas exactement leurs alliés.

Il rentra dans la chambre de Gwaine sans frapper, une habitude qui faisait immanquablement se lever un sourcil d’étonnement à Arthur. Le prince était allongé sur le lit, tenant un objet entre ses mains qu’il se précipita de glisser dans la table de chevet avant de se lever.

« Ah, mon déjeuner, enfin ! » fit-il brusquement en se dirigeant vers la table. « Je commençais à me demander si tu ne t’étais pas perdu dans les couloirs du château. »

« Désolé, » fit le sorcier en déplaçant quelques parchemins éparpillés sur la table pour faire de la place pour poser son plateau. « Lancelot m’a tendu une embuscade. Les chevaliers s’inquiètent beaucoup pour vous. »

Arthur s’assit en soupirant.

« J’imagine. Que lui as-tu dis ? »

« Que vous alliez bien. J’ai été assez vague et je pense qu’il s’imagine maintenant que la coupe a modifié votre apparence d’une certaine manière et que c’est pour cela que le roi vous garde confinés à vos appartements. »

« Ce qui n’est pas entièrement faux, » répondit Arthur, l’air quelque peu surpris.

« Non, ce n’est pas entièrement faux, » reconnu Merlin avec un petit sourire. « Avez-vous encore besoin de moi, Sire ? »

« Reste donc manger avec moi, j’ai besoin de compagnie. »

Merlin s’assit sur un coffre à côté de la table et tint compagnie au prince. Il lui raconta où en étaient les négociations entre Uther et Calogrenant ainsi que les ragots habituels du château : quel chevalier arborait les couleurs de quelle dame pendant le tournoi, quel seigneur avait été surpris avec une servante.

L’atmosphère était décontractée, et Merlin avait presque l’impression de discuter avec Gwaine. Il se laissa aller à tutoyer le prince à plusieurs reprises, et comme Arthur ne le reprit pas l’impression se fit de plus en plus importante, de plus en plus trompeuse. Mais lorsque Merlin posa nonchalamment la main sur la cuisse de l’autre homme, il le sentit se figer.

Merlin retira sa main immédiatement, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Arthur le fixait d’un air interdit, et un silence gêné s’installa entre eux. Merlin finit par s’excuser faiblement et rassembla à la hâte les restes du repas, qui était terminé depuis longtemps, avant de se retirer en vitesse.

Lorsqu’il eut refermé la porte de la chambre de Gwaine derrière lui, Merlin s’appuya contre le lourd battant en bois et ferma les yeux.

« Mais quel crétin, » déclara-t-il à voix basse.

***

Arthur regarda la porte se refermer brusquement derrière Merlin, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Il savait que son serviteur et Gwaine étaient proches (il n’était pas aveugle, non plus !), mais il n’aurait jamais cru… Parce que la façon désinvolte et naturelle dont Merlin avait posé la main sur sa cuisse était _intime_ , comme l’avait prouvé son silence gêné, presque coupable lorsqu’il avait retiré sa main à toute vitesse.

Il était sous l’emprise d’un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires : surprise, gêne, tristesse, joie, jalousie… En temps normal, il aurait repoussé toutes ces émotions dans un recoin de sa tête et se serait empressé de les ignorer à grand renfort de distractions. Il serait allé entraîner les chevaliers du château, aurait fait seller son cheval et serait parti galoper au loin pour se vider la tête, n’importe quoi pour ne pas penser à ces choses-là. 

N’importe quoi pour ne pas penser à Merlin dans les bras de Gwaine, à Merlin dans le lit du chevalier. Dans ce lit qu’il avait sous les yeux. Son regard glissa vers la table de chevet et la petite flasque d’huile qu’il y avait trouvé le matin même, et il sentit ses joues le chauffer, son utilité claire et limpide à présent.

Coincé dans cette pièce seul avec ses pensées, Arthur n’avait guère d’autre choix que d’examiner ses sentiments. La surprise, qui avait été prédominante sur le moment même, s’effaçait lentement tandis qu’une foule de détails lui revenaient à l’esprit. Gwaine chuchotant à l’oreille de Merlin, des regards ou des sourires qu’ils s’étaient échangés, Merlin ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux de Gwaine. La main de Merlin dans la sienne lorsqu’il s’était réveillé dans le corps de Gwaine, et que Merlin ne savait pas encore que c’était la main d’Arthur et non celle du chevalier qu’il tenait.

Non, ce n’était pas une bonne idée de laisser ses pensées s’aventurer dans cette direction.

Arthur se demanda plutôt pourquoi Merlin n’avait rien dit. Il pensait que Merlin lui faisait confiance, qu’ils étaient amis, et l’idée que son serviteur lui ait caché quelque chose de si important lui faisait de la peine. Merlin craignait-il sa réaction ? Avait-il honte de la situation ? Non, Merlin n’était pas du genre à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit, songea-t-il. Peut-être considérait-il que sa vie sentimentale ne regardait tout simplement pas Arthur ? Cette idée était trop douloureuse, et Arthur chercha rapidement à penser à autre chose.

Il se demanda brièvement comment les deux amants géraient la situation actuelle. Puis lui vint à l’esprit l’image de Gwaine, dans le corps d’Arthur, embrassant Merlin dans les appartements princiers, et le souffle d’Arthur se coupa net. Ils n’oseraient sûrement pas ! Mais si, Gwaine oserait, il en était sûr. Et l’idée de Merlin embrassant ses lèvres, gémissant sous son corps, se tordant dans ses draps, même si ce n’était pas vraiment avec lui qu’il était, même si c’était avec Gwaine, cette idée provoqua une bouffée de désir si forte en lui qu’Arthur ne pu la réprimer, l’ignorer, la refouler.

Désir, culpabilité et jalousie se mêlaient en lui, et ce fut dans un effort surhumain qu’Arthur résista à la tentation de se toucher en imaginant les deux hommes, ses _amis_ , ensemble. Il dut toutefois enfin reconnaître son attirance pour Merlin, ainsi que ses sentiments pour lui. 

Arthur ne savait pas encore ce qu’il allait faire, mais ce dont il était sûr, c’était que maintenant qu’il savait que Merlin s’intéressait aux hommes, il n’avait pas l’intention de le laisser aux griffes Gwaine Le Séducteur sans se battre.

***

« Allons, Merlin, ce n’est pas si grave, » lui assura Gwaine avec un sourire amusé.

« Tu n’étais pas là, Gwaine, » répondit Merlin en faisant les cent pas. « Tu n’as pas vu la tête qu’il faisait, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, choqué. Il _sait_ , et comment peux-tu être aussi _calme_ ?? »

Gwaine, qui était jusque-là nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, s’approcha de Merlin et le saisit par les épaules. Merlin plongea des yeux presque paniqués dans les siens.

« Calme-toi, mon ami, calme-toi. Arthur est quelqu’un de bien. Il ne nous jugera pas, ne _te_ jugera pas. Il était juste probablement surpris, et reconnais que ce n’était probablement pas la manière la plus délicate pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Tu devrais lui parler. Et peut-être même devrais-tu en profiter pour mentionner le fait que tu es un sorcier, au passage. »

L’air abasourdi de Merlin valait le détour, se dit Gwaine en souriant à son amant. Merlin le fixait bouche bée, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

« Quoi, tu pensais que je n’étais pas au courant ? » fit-il sur un ton désinvolte. « La première fois qu’on a _fait l’amour_ , » –il savoura le petit frisson que ces quelques mots provoquaient généralement chez Merlin– « toutes les bougies de la pièce se sont allumées d’elles-mêmes. »

« Je pensais que tu n’avais pas remarqué, » rougit Merlin. « J’ai fait plus attention par la suite. »

« Je sais, » sourit Gwaine en caressant la joue de Merlin. « Et je comprends ton silence. Mais un jour ou l’autre Arthur apprendra la vérité, et crois-moi, s’il ne l’apprend pas de toi il se sentira trahi. »

« Je comptais te le dire, tu sais. J’attendais juste le bon moment. »

« Il n’y a jamais de bon moment. J’aurais cru que quelqu’un d’aussi malin que toi s’en serait rendu compte. »

Gwaine posa ses lèvres contre celles de Merlin en un baiser chaste, puis pressa leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre. Merlin soupira, son souffle venant chatouiller les lèvres de Gwaine.

« Tu as raison, » chuchota Merlin.

« J’ai toujours raison, » répondit Gwaine avec un large sourire.

« Oh que non, » répliqua Merlin, souriant également à présent. « Certainement pas. »

« C’est parce que je te laisse croire que toutes les bonnes idées viennent de toi, » rit Gwaine.

« Mais oui, c’est cela. »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, puis Merlin prit une profonde inspiration.

« Bon, j’y retourne. Si jamais il me tue ou me bannit de Camelot, ce fut un plaisir. » 

Le ton de Merlin était celui de la plaisanterie, mais Gwaine pouvait lire une véritable appréhension dans les yeux de son amant.

« J’irai fleurir ta tombe si je suis toujours en vie, » répondit-il avec un sourire amusé, mais il serra doucement l’épaule de Merlin, faisant passer par ce simple geste les mots qui ne franchiraient pas ses lèvres.

Merlin hocha la tête et pressa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Gwaine avant de s’en aller d’un pas résolu.

***

Il y eut un coup à la porte, et Arthur supposa qu’il s’agissait de Gaius, aussi remit-il un peu d’ordre dans les nombreuses cartes étalées sur la table avant de dire « Entrez ! »

Mais ce ne fut pas le vieux physicien qui pénétra dans la pièce. Ce fut Merlin. Un Merlin nerveux et inquiet, et Arthur avait envie de lui demander ce qu’il avait encore fait cette fois-ci, sauf qu’il connaissait la réponse.

Merlin referma la porte derrière lui puis resta planté là, l’air hésitant. Arthur, qui se sentait soudainement tout aussi nerveux que son serviteur, se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

« Merlin ? » demanda-t-il, et la voix de Gwaine n’avait jamais semblé être aussi hésitante.

« Hum, je pense qu’il faut qu’on parle ? » répondit Merlin en se massant nerveusement la nuque.

Arthur acquiesça, et comme Merlin ne bougeait toujours pas il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Viens t’asseoir et parle, Merlin, sinon on sera encore là demain. »

Merlin esquissa un sourire nerveux, une pâle ombre de son habituel sourire, et alla s’asseoir sur le coffre sur lequel il était un peu plus tôt. Et il se mordilla la lèvre.

« Bon, je vais te rendre la tâche plus facile, » déclara Arthur en posant une main sur l’épaule de Merlin. « Toi et Gwaine, vous êtes amants. »

Merlin acquiesça, un soupire à moitié soulagé et à moitié encore paniqué lui échappant.

« Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire, » déclara enfin Merlin. « Ce genre de relations n’est généralement pas très bien vu, et… Je suppose que j’attendais le bon moment, mais il n’y a jamais de bon moment. »

Arthur le regarda en plissant des yeux, une expression qui rendait le visage de Gwaine presque hautain.

« Tu aurais dû m’en parler plus tôt, » déclara le prince. « Mais ce qui est fait est fait, et du moment que vous restez discret et que vous êtes heureux… Tu es heureux, Merlin ? »

« Heu, oui, » répondit Merlin, pris par surprise par la question.

« Bien, » fit Arthur, ignorant le pincement au cœur que de savoir Merlin heureux avec un autre homme lui provoquait. « Tu sais que s’il y a le moindre problème, tu peux venir me voir. » 

Merlin haussa les sourcils d’un air étonné et dubitatif. Arthur continua :

« Allons, Merlin, tu sais bien que tu es plus qu’un serviteur. Malgré toutes les fois où tu m’énerves, où tu me désobéis, où tu ne fais pas preuve du respect dû à mon rang, où tu n’accomplis pas tes devoirs… » 

Merlin commençait à lever les yeux au ciel d’un air amusé, et Arthur sourit.

« Malgré tout ça, tu sais bien que je te considère comme un ami. Comme plus qu’un ami. J’ai confiance en toi, même quand ma vie en dépend. »

Une ombre de culpabilité passa sur le visage de Merlin, et Arthur s’interrompit en fronçant les sourcils.

« J’ai autre chose à vous avouer, » fit Merlin en fuyant son regard. 

« ‘Tu’. Tu peux me dire ‘tu’ lorsqu’il n’y a que nous deux, » lui dit Arthur en posant sa main sur celle de son serviteur.

Arthur en était sûr, c’était le moment où Merlin allait lui confier qu’il avait couché avec Gwaine depuis qu’ils avaient échangé de corps. Merlin planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux d’Arthur, prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je suis un sorcier. »

Arthur fixa Merlin en silence. Il avait envie de rire, envie de donner une tape à Merlin et de lui dire d’arrêter de dire des âneries, mais son regard était si _sérieux_. C’était impossible, Arthur s’était convaincu il y avait déjà longtemps que c’était impossible, que Merlin ne _pouvait pas_ être un sorcier, que ce n’était que l’imagination d’Arthur… Arthur s’était convaincu de beaucoup de choses juste parce qu’elles rendaient sa vie plus facile, réalisa-t-il soudainement.

« Je te jure que je n’ai jamais utilisé mes dons pour faire du mal à Camelot où à qui que ce soit d’innocent, ni pour obtenir une quelconque forme de pouvoir. Honnêtement, j’avais bien assez à faire à essayer de protéger ce château et te garder en vie. » 

Merlin sourit, mais ses yeux étaient toujours sérieux et inquiets. Arthur prenait petit à petit conscience du poids des mots de son serviteur.

« Je suppose que Gaius est au courant, » finit-il par dire. « Qui d’autre ? »

« Arthur… » 

Les yeux de Merlin s’étaient fait soudainement suppliants. Arthur se força à sourire.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien et quiconque t’a aidé à préserver ton secret non plus. Au contraire, je leur suis reconnaissant. Je te l’ai déjà dit et je te le répète, Merlin : j’ai confiance en toi. »

Merlin le regarda avec méfiance pendant un instant, puis commença lentement à sourire, avec hésitation.

« Lancelot et Gwaine. »

Gwaine. Toujours et encore Gwaine, qui avait été pour Merlin ce qu’Arthur aurait aimé être. Ce qu’Arthur aurait pu être s’il n’avait pas décidé de se voiler la face.

« Arthur ? » appela Merlin.

« Ce n’est rien, » répondit Arthur. « J’aurai juste aimé pouvoir être là pour toi. Mais je comprends que tu n’aies pas voulu prendre ce risque, avec mon père… »

« Je suis content de te l’avoir enfin dit, » répondit Merlin avec un sourire sincère.

« Montre-moi ? » demanda Arthur

Merlin sourit à nouveau et prononça des paroles incompréhensibles. Arthur sursauta en voyant les iris du sorcier se teindre d’une lueur dorée. Merlin lui fit signe de se retourner.

Au centre de la chambre, une paire de bottes était en train de danser. Le rire d’Arthur fut bien vite rejoint par celui de Merlin.

***

Les négociations avec le Seigneur Calogrenant touchaient enfin à leur fin, au grand soulagement du roi Uther. Non pas qu’elles aient été particulièrement longues et difficiles. Au contraire, ils avaient résolu bien plus aisément qu’ils ne s’y attendaient tous les détails concernant les terres barbares qu’ils comptaient tout deux conquérir entre le nord du royaume de Pendragon et le sud de celui de Calogrenant et avaient établi une frontière qui les satisfaisait tous deux. Ils avaient même ajouté à leur traité une clause facilitant une entraide militaire en cas de besoin.

Non, si Uther était soulagé, c’était parce que la fin des négociations annonçait le départ imminent de Colgrenant et de ses hommes. Après quoi Uther pourrait se concentrer sur les préparatifs de la quête qu’Arthur et Sir Gwaine allaient devoir effectuer.

Le seul problème était que pour pouvoir officiellement les envoyer en mission, il faudrait que, aux yeux de la cour, ils soient tous deux rétablis. Ce qui voudrait dire prendre le risque de les laisser sortir de leurs appartements quelques jours, de laisser Sir Gwaine prétendre publiquement être son fils.

Il n’aimait pas cette idée, mais alors pas du tout. Il y avait quelque chose chez Gwaine qui le rendait méfiant. L’homme n’était pas un noble de naissance, Uther en était presque certain, sinon il aurait utilisé cet argument pour ne pas être banni de Camelot l’année précédente. Et puis ses manières familières, populaires, et son manque de respect pour la hiérarchie étaient typiques des gens du peuple. Et pourtant, parfois, le chevalier faisait preuve de connaissances ou de gestes qui laissaient presque à penser qu’il ne disait pas la vérité sur ses origines.

Or, si tel était le cas, les raisons d’une telle mascarade ne pouvaient qu’être terribles. Peut-être avait-il été renié ? Peut-être était-il en vérité un espion pour le compte des ennemis de Camelot ? Cette dernière possibilité, bien que peu probable, était des plus inquiétantes. Sir Gwaine s’était prouvé courageux et loyal à Arthur, bien que parfois il semblait étrangement plus tenir compte de l’avis de Merlin que de celui du prince.

Toujours était-il qu’Uther ne faisait pas entièrement confiance au chevalier, et que s’il pouvait trouver une solution pour éviter de lui donner temporairement l’autorité d’Arthur sur les habitants du château, il serait plus serein. La fin des négociations lui accordait enfin la possibilité de se concentrer entièrement sur ce problème.

Uther relut les deux copies du traité une dernière fois et, dans un geste cérémonieux, trempa sa grande plume dans l’encrier et apposa sa signature sur les parchemins. Il fit glisser les feuillets vers Calogrenant qui les signa à son tour avant d’en rendre un exemplaire à Uther. Puis les deux rois se levèrent et se serrèrent la main avant de se donner une accolade satisfaite.

« Ce soir, nous festoierons en l’honneur de l’alliance renouvelée entre nos royaumes, » déclara Uther.

« Avec plaisir, mon ami, » répondit Calogrenant. « Puis-je espérer y voir votre fils ou est-il encore souffrant ? »

« Hélas mon physicien m’assure que, bien que sa guérison soit bien entamée, il a encore besoin de beaucoup de repos. »

« Quel dommage, » répondit Calogrenant. « J’espère qu’il sera vite sur pied, il est dangereux pour un royaume de ne pas avoir d’héritier au trône en bonne santé. »

Uther regarda le souverain quitter la pièce en plissant les yeux. Calogrenant était un homme puissant et sournois. Bien qu’il n’oserait jamais attaquer un allié directement tant qu’un traité les unissait, il serait tout à fait capable de trouver un moyen de profiter de la situation s’il pensait que Camelot était vulnérable. Un moyen qui ne mettrait pas son honneur en péril, mais qui pourrait s’avérer dangereux pour Uther.

Le roi n’avait pas le choix, il devait assurer la sécurité de son royaume.

***

Merlin ajusta la tenue de Gwaine pour la énième fois.

« Je n’aime toujours pas cette idée, » ronchonna-t-il. « Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Uther insiste pour que tu sois présent à ce fichu banquet. »

« Pour une raison ou pour une autre il doit penser nécessaire de rassurer Calogrenant sur la santé du prince, » répondit Gwaine comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence. « Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, je m’en sortirai très bien. »

« Oui, tu as raison, » soupira Merlin. « Restons positif. Avec un peu de chance tu arriveras à éviter la plupart des chevaliers de la table ronde, puisque le seigneur Calogranant et ses chevaliers seront à la table d’honneur avec toi. »

Un coup fut frappé à la porte, et avant que Gwaine n’ait eu le temps de répondre Arthur entrait dans la pièce. Il semblait nerveux, le dos trop raide et la démarche trop saccadée. Merlin avait été tellement inquiet à l’idée de faire passer Gwaine pour Arthur qu’il n’avait pas songé à aider Arthur à se faire passer pour Gwaine.

Il croisa le regard de Gwaine, qui semblait partager son avis.

« Quoi ? » leur demanda Arthur d’un air agacé.

« Tu seras assis avec les autres chevaliers, » répondit Gwaine. « Si tu te tiens comme ça, ils ne penseront pas un seul instant que tu es moi. »

« Si je me tiens comme quoi ? Je me tiens parfaitement normalement ! » s’exclama le prince. « Je suis venu vérifier que _tu_ ne commettes pas d’impair. »

« Arthur, » intervint Merlin, « Si les autres se rendent compte que quelque chose ne va pas, ils porteront également leurs soupçons sur Gwaine. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que j’ai à faire, » les assura Arthur d’un ton sans réplique. « Par contre, si Gwaine commet le moindre impair ce sera catastrophique. Ces banquets sont bien plus protocolaires qu’ils n’y paraissent. »

Merlin baissa les bras. Il reconnaissait le ton de voix d’Arthur même avec la voix de Gwaine : c’était le ton qui disait que rien ne pourrait faire changer le prince d’avis. Il laissa donc Arthur se lancer dans une tirade sur toutes les règles de conduite auxquelles un prince se doit de se tenir et s’éclipsa discrètement.

En parcourant les couloirs du château, il se répétait qu’il n’avait pas le choix. Il avait une confiance totale en Lancelot et presque tout aussi confiance en les autres chevaliers de la table ronde. Il priait juste pour que ni Uther ni Arthur ne découvre quoi que ce soit.

Il trouva les chevaliers en train de passer en revue la sécurité du château et les attira dans une petite pièce à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce, » commença-t-il. « Arthur et surtout Uther ne peuvent _jamais_ apprendre que je vous ai parlé. Mais vous vous seriez forcément aperçus que quelque chose clochait ce soir, et je n’ai pas d’autre idée pour éviter ce problème. »

***

Gwaine répondit poliment à la remarque de Calogrenant et, d’un geste de la main, signala à un serviteur que la coupe du roi était presque vide. Calogrenant le remercia jovialement avec un compliment sur l’hospitalité exemplaire des Pendragon.

Gwaine savait qu’il s’en sortait très bien. Il n’aurait probablement pas réussi à tromper Uther ou Merlin, mais un seigneur étranger qui avait vu Arthur pour la dernière fois lorsque le prince n’avait que sept ans était chose facile. Bien plus facile que d’ignorer les coups d’œil méfiants qu’Uther lui lançait régulièrement. Heureusement que Gwaine avait l’habitude de ne pas prêter attention aux regards qu’on portait sur lui.

D’où il se trouvait, il avait une très bonne vue sur la table des chevaliers, où Arthur tentait à grand-peine de se faire passer pour lui. Mais jamais Gwaine ne se serait tenu aussi droit sur son siège. Il ne comprenait pas comment les autres, et notamment Perceval, dont le sens de l’observation était presque surnaturel, n’avait pas encore tenté de l’arrêter. Puis il remarqua Léon qui remplissait la coupe d’Arthur. Oh.

« Je n’avais pas le choix, » chuchota Merlin en se penchant vers lui pour remplir sa coupe.

Gwaine se contenta de sourire avec un hochement de tête. Uther lui lança un regard d’avertissement, comme si Arthur ne souriait jamais à Merlin. Gwaine tourna son sourire vers lui un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Calogrenant. Il avait bien l’intention d’être un hôte exemplaire et de faire honneur à sa patrie d’adoption.

Le banquet dura jusqu’à tard dans la nuit. Il y eut du vin, de la musique, des danses et encore du vin, et lorsque le seigneur Calogrenant se leva enfin de son siège pour aller se coucher, la tête lui tournait visiblement. Gwaine aussi avait un peu trop bu, le corps d’Arthur ne tenant clairement pas aussi bien l’alcool que le sien.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes en meilleure santé que ce que votre père m’avait laissé croire, » ânonna Calogrenant en serrant la main de Gwaine.

« Oh, vous savez comment sont ces physiciens, » répondit Gwaine à peine plus intelligiblement. « À les écouter, on est toujours pire qu’on ne se sent. »

« Bien vrai ! » s’exclama Calogrenant avec un éclat de rire.

Merlin raccompagna Gwaine aux appartements d’Arthur. Peut-être craignait-il que Gwaine ne se trompe et ne retourne à sa propre chambre, peut-être avait-il envie de parler, Gwaine n’en était pas sûr, et honnêtement cela lui était égal. Merlin arborait un sourire tout bonnement lumineux, clairement heureux que la soirée se soit bien passée, et Gwaine n’avait qu’une hâte : être seul dans une chambre avec lui où il pourrait embrasser ces délicieuses lèvres. C’était le seul geste d’intimité auquel ils s’adonnaient depuis l’échange de corps, aussi Gwaine avait-il bien l’intention d’en profiter un maximum.

Malheureusement, ses plans furent momentanément repoussés lorsqu’ils trouvèrent Arthur les attendant devant la porte des appartements princiers. Les gardes leur prêtèrent à peine attention tandis qu’ils rentrèrent tous trois dans la chambre d’Arthur.

« Tout s’est très bien passé, » fit Merlin avec un sourire une fois la porte fermée.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Arthur en levant un sourcil. « Malgré la quantité alarmante de vin que Gwaine a ingurgité ? »

« Tout s’est bien passé, » affirma Gwaine avec un hochement de tête probablement un peu trop prononcé, à en juger par la façon dont la pièce sembla tourner pendant un instant. « Calogrenant m’adore. Enfin t’adore. Nous adore. Faut dire qu’on a beaucoup de charme, toi et moi. »

Arthur le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, et c’était vraiment une étrange expérience que d’avoir quelqu’un qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau (puisque c’était lui-même) le regarder comme ça.

« Je ne savais pas que je pouvais avoir l’air aussi… _intense_ , » continua-t-il. « Merlin, est-ce que moi aussi j’ai cet air-là parfois ? »

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Merlin, en partie parce qu’il avait de la peine à se tenir droit et en partie juste parce qu’il en avait envie. Les yeux d’Arthur se mirent à briller avec une intensité nouvelle, différente, et il entendit la respiration de Merlin accélérer légèrement.

« Peut-être, » finit par répondre Merlin dans un souffle. Puis le jeune sorcier secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser une idée qui lui semblait stupide. « Tu devrais aller te coucher, Gwaine, » ajouta-t-il doucement.

« Viens avec moi ? » demanda Gwaine en laissant Merlin l’emmener vers le lit.

Merlin sourit en secouant la tête et le fit s’asseoir pour l’aider à enlever ses bottes. Arthur les regardait, l’air déchiré entre l’idée de partir et l’idée de rester. L’idée de les regarder ? 

« Intéressant, » souffla Gwaine avec un sourire en direction d’Arthur, et le prince rougit, mais ne bougea toujours pas.

« Tu sais bien que ça n’arrivera pas tant que votre problème ne sera pas résolu, » répondit Merlin qui n’avait pas dû entendre sa dernière remarque.

Gwaine soupira bruyamment. 

« Aide-moi au moins à enlever tous ces vêtements, » demanda-t-il avec une petite moue qui, il avait découvert, était bien plus efficace sur le visage d’Arthur qu’elle n’avait jamais été quand il était dans son propre corps. « Vous pouvez aussi donner un coup de main, Votre Altesse, » ajouta-t-il. « Ce n’est pas comme s’il y avait quoi que ce soit que vous n’ayez jamais vu. »

Le prince leva les yeux au plafond et les rejoignit, s’asseyant au bord du lit à côté de Gwaine. Il aida Merlin à extirper le chevalier de ses vêtements, ses longues mains se glissant dans la chemise de Gwaine, frôlant son torse alors qu’il écartait le tissu, et Gwaine songea brièvement qu’il devait être plus narcissique qu’il ne pensait, car ces caresses accidentelles n’étaient pas sans effet sur lui.

La position peu pratique et son état d’ébriété aidant, il se coinça le bras dans la chemise alors qu’Arthur essayait de l’enlever. Le prince lui grommela de faire un peu plus attention avec sa chemise préférée, mais l’attention de Gwaine se porta sur Merlin, qui avait arrêté de délacer son pantalon sans avoir terminé son œuvre.

Le jeune sorcier les regardait, Arthur et lui, les yeux brillants et la respiration difficile. Le spectacle devait être intéressant. Gwaine s’étira ostensiblement lorsque son bras se libéra de l’emprise du tissu, et posa nonchalamment un bras sur les épaules du prince.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Merlin ? » demanda Gwaine d’une voix suave, qui sonna plus ivre qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité.

Merlin rougit brusquement.

« Cesse de dire n’importe quoi ! » s’indigna-t-il, mais à en jugé par la façon dont Arthur le dévisageait, ce n’était pas qu’aux oreilles de Gwaine que Merlin ne semblait pas convaincant. « Et tu peux très bien dormir comme ça, tu n’as plus besoin de nous. »

Merlin se retourna avec la claire intention de partir, et Gwaine raffermit sa prise sur les épaules d’Arthur.

« Tu sais Votre Altesse, ça serait vraiment chouette si tu disais à Merlin qu’on a le droit de faire ce qu’on veut même avant qu’on récupère nos propres corps. Il me laisse seulement l’embrasser. »

« Gwaine ! » geignit Merlin en le regardant d’un air alarmé.

« Peut-être n’a-t-il juste pas envie de ce corps, » fit Arthur, le regardant en plissant les yeux.

« Oh, il en a envie, crois moi ! En même temps, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c’est un très beau corps. »

En voyant le regard qu’Arthur posa sur Merlin à ces mots, Gwaine sut qu’il avait vu juste au sujet du prince. Merlin détourna le regard, et Arthur ramena son attention sur Gwaine. Il y avait dans ses yeux à la fois une complicité surprise et un défi, et alors que le prince se relevait, Gwaine se dit avec un sourire que les choses devenaient intéressantes, et qu’il essaierait de ne rien regretter une fois sobre le lendemain.

Il regarda Arthur et Merlin quitter la pièce, Merlin se massant nerveusement la nuque. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, songea vaguement à finir d’enlever son pantalon mais abandonna rapidement l’idée. Tirant maladroitement un drap sur son corps, il s’endormit rapidement.

***

Merlin s’attendait à ce que le lendemain soit gêné, étrange, plein de tensions entre Arthur, Gwaine et lui, mais il n’en était rien. Enfin sortis de leur exil faussement médical, les deux hommes étaient d’excellente humeur malgré la gueule de bois de Gwaine. Merlin les trouva dans la cour d’entraînement avec les autres chevaliers, en train de discuter d’un air détendu. Arthur aurait même presque pu les convaincre qu’il était Gwaine si Merlin n’avait pas informé Lancelot et les autres de la véritable situation.

Les chevaliers jouaient toutefois admirablement le jeu, tant auprès de Gwaine, dont le petit sourire en coin trahissait l’amusement, qu’auprès d’Arthur, qui s’efforçait d’employer des expressions typiques du chevalier pour lequel il se faisait passer. Personne ne mentionna les événements de la veille, pas même lorsque Merlin se retrouva seul avec Gwaine à regarder les chevaliers s’affronter à l’épée en guise d’entraînement.

Et ce n’était pas Merlin qui allait aborder le sujet. Il était bien trop embarrassé par la situation et par ses sentiments traitreusement perturbés, et si les deux autres hommes avaient décidé d’oublier complètement l’épisode, Merlin comptait bien faire de même. Très rapidement il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et son optimisme naturel.

Dans l’après-midi, Uther les convoqua pour leur annoncer qu’il partiraient le lendemain matin. Les cuisinières étaient en train de leur préparer assez de provisions pour le voyage, et ils n’avaient pas intérêt à rentrer sans le trésor, est-ce que c’était bien clair ?

Arthur alla se coucher tôt pour préserver ses forces, Merlin supervisa les préparatifs du départ (et heureusement, sinon ils seraient partis avec un cheval boiteux et un baluchon de linge sale à la place d’une tente de voyage, et les lavandières n’auraient pas compris pourquoi on leur demandait de laver une tente parfaitement propre). Quant à Gwaine, bien évidemment, il passa la soirée à boire avec Lancelot et Perceval, fort heureusement dans les appartements de ce dernier et non pas à la taverne.

Il parvint tout de même à avoir l’air princier et important lorsqu’ils chevauchèrent à travers le village le lendemain matin. Arthur et Merlin le suivaient de prêt, observant la foule des villageois qui saluaient leur prince. Arthur se pencha vers son serviteur et murmura :

« Ça fait bizarre de ne pas être celui à qui on lance des pétales de fleur. »

« Ça vous manque ? » demanda Merlin, curieux.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Arthur en souriant. « Surtout les pétales coincés dans la cotte de maille et qui sont difficiles à enlever pendant qu’on est à cheval. »

Merlin rit doucement. Dès qu’ils eurent franchi les portes de la ville, ils lancèrent leurs chevaux au galop sur la route de terre bien entretenue. Merlin se sentait revigoré par l’air frais qui lui fouettait le visage. Difficile de croire que, lorsqu’il était arrivé à Camelot, il savait à peine tenir sur une selle. Il était depuis devenu un excellent cavalier, après s’être ridiculisé plus souvent qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité devant le prince et les chevaliers du château.

Ils passèrent au trot lorsqu’ils quittèrent la route principale et pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Une chevauchée de plusieurs jours les attendait et ils savaient qu’ils devaient ménager leurs montures, mais ils ne pouvaient jamais résister au plaisir que leur procuraient un peu de vitesse et beaucoup d’air libre chaque fois qu’ils quittaient Camelot.

Arthur prit vite la tête de leur petit groupe, où il resta une fois qu’ils passèrent au pas. Les hautes branches des arbres formaient une voûte au-dessus d’eux, à travers laquelle filtrait la lumière vive du soleil estival. La journée s’annonçait déjà chaude, aussi l’ombre du feuillage était-elle bienvenue.

***

Camelot était déjà loin derrière eux lorsqu’ils s’arrêtèrent enfin pour la nuit. Arthur descendit de son cheval et s’étira jusqu’à ce qu’il entende son dos craquer. Le corps de Gwaine était un tout petit peu moins grand que celui d’Arthur, et bien que les quelques centimètres n’aient fait aucune différence lorsqu’il s’entraînait à combattre à l’épée il semblerait qu’ils changent la façon de monter à cheval, et que la position habituelle d’Arthur ne lui convienne pas. Ça, où alors l’autre homme avait juste le dos moins robuste.

Merlin s’occupa des chevaux pendant qu’Arthur et Gwaine préparaient le camp. Le ciel était dégagé et la nuit n’allait pas être trop fraîche, aussi décidèrent-ils de ne pas monter la tente et de poser leurs couvertures à même le sol. Arthur entreprit de creuser un trou pour le feu pendant que Gwaine ramassait du bois. Bien vite ils se retrouvèrent assis devant un petit feu, à partager un plat de bouillie d’avoine et quelques morceaux de viande séchée.

Gwaine prit le premier tour de garde (juste parce qu’ils étaient encore sur les terres de Camelot ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’y avait aucun risque de tomber sur des bandits), et Arthur et Merlin s’allongèrent sur les couvertures autour du feu. Il n’y avait plus que quelques flammes, mais Arthur pouvait tout de même distinguer nettement le visage de Merlin, à une vingtaine de centimètres du sien. Le jeune sorcier regardait le feu mourant, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Merlin ? » appela-t-il doucement, et Merlin tourna son regard vers lui. « Est-ce que c’est vrai, ce que Gwaine a dit ? Que tu me trouves attirant ? »

Merlin le fixa un moment, la question le prenant par surprise, ce qui était bien l’intention d’Arthur. Puis il reposa son regard sur les flammes, et un instant Arthur pensa qu’il n’allait pas lui répondre.

« Je m’excuse si cela vous met mal à l’aise, mais ce n’est pas vraiment le genre de chose que l’on choisit. »

« Ça ne me met pas mal à l’aise, » répondit Arthur en faisant mine de regarder le feu, lui aussi. Ses yeux étaient tout de même plus souvent sur Merlin que sur les flammes. « C’est juste que je ne m’y attendais pas vraiment. »

Merlin haussa simplement les épaules et resta silencieux. Ce caractère renfermé était inhabituel, Merlin était généralement quelqu’un de beaucoup plus spontané et insouciant. Enfin, peut-être pas aussi insouciant qu’il y semblait : il était quand même parvenu à garder ses pouvoirs secrets malgré le nombre important de fois où il avait dû les utiliser pour sauver Arthur. Le prince soupira.

« La situation actuelle doit te paraître bien étrange. »

« Elle paraîtrait étrange à tout le monde, » répondit Merlin avec un sourire. « Mais effectivement, avoir son amant coincé dans le corps de son séduisant ami est… légèrement frustrant, dirons-nous. »

Arthur rit doucement, et vit Merlin se détendre un peu.

« Tu m’en vois navré, » répondit Arthur. « Est-ce dangereux d’avoir un sorcier frustré parmi nous ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Tu proposes une solution pour régler ce problème ? » lança Gwaine en s’asseyant derrière Merlin.

« Tu n’étais pas sensé monter la garde ? » demanda Merlin en se redressant.

Gwaine haussa les épaules d’un air nonchalant.

« À quoi bon tant qu’on est tous réveillés ? Et puis, la conversation était trop intéressante, » déclara-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils presque provocateur.

Arthur s’assit à son tour, et observa Gwaine poser un bras sur les épaules de Merlin avec nonchalance, se penchant un peu plus près du jeune sorcier. Un mélange de jalousie et de désir se réveilla lentement en lui. Arthur se dit que c’était ce moment où jamais.

« Je suis sûr qu’on peut trouver une solution raisonnable pour venir à bon de la frustration de ce cher Merlin, » déclara-t-il d’un ton qu’il espérait séducteur.

Gwaine lui sourit tandis que Merlin le regardait d’un air abasourdi, et il avait l’air tellement adorable qu’Arthur n’avait qu’une envie : l’embrasser. Aussi se pencha-t-il jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres ne soient plus qu’à deux ou trois centimètres de celles de Merlin.

« Tu peux dire non quand tu veux, » souffla-t-il.

Et Merlin sourit. Un sourire un peu nerveux, certes, mais un sourire _heureux_ , comme seuls les sourires de Merlin savent l’être.

Ce fut le sorcier qui, après un rapide regard vers Gwaine, réduit à néant la distance entre eux. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et souples, et elles s’ouvrirent sans hésiter pour laisser passer la langue d’Arthur. Le prince explora la bouche de son serviteur, glissant une main sur la nuque de Merlin. Il s’était imaginé qu’embrasser un homme serait très semblable à embrasser une fille, mais il y avait dans ce baiser quelque chose de _primaire_ auquel Arthur ne s’était pas attendu.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, et Merlin souriait toujours, moins nerveux. Arthur vit Gwaine se pencher par-dessus l’épaule de Merlin et l’embrasser dans le cou, et Merlin pencha la tête de côté, ferma les yeux un instant. Le tableau devant Arthur était presque hypnotisant. Puis il croisa le regard de Gwaine.

« Si vous vous arrêtez là, Votre Altesse, vous ne ferez qu’ajouter à sa frustration, » fit remarquer le chevalier avant de mordiller le lobe de l’oreille de Merlin.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de me vouvoyer, vu la situation, » sourit le prince.

« Arthur, » appela Merlin, le souffle un peu court, en posant ses mains sur les hanches du prince.

Arthur sourit et l’embrassa à nouveau, pressant la paume de ses mains contre la poitrine ferme de Merlin. Merlin gémit doucement dans sa bouche, et Arthur sentit les mains de Gwaine rejoindre les siennes et commencer à ouvrir la chemise de Merlin. Il lui vint promptement en aide, puis glissa avidement ses doigts sur la peau ainsi révélée. Le tissu était toutefois bien trop contraignant, et bien vite Gwaine et lui firent passer la chemise par-dessus là tête de Merlin.

Arthur ne put résister à la tentation de goûter cette peau pâle qui se parait de reflets dorés à la lueur des flemmes. Il poussa Merlin un peu plus fermement contre le torse de Gwaine et se pencha, embrassa la poitrine de Merlin, taquina un téton du bout de sa langue. Les petits sons qui échappaient à Merlin étaient délicieux, tout comme la façon dont il appelait le nom d’Arthur.

Une main saisit la sienne, et elle ne pouvait appartenir qu’à Gwaine étant donné que Merlin avait glissé les siennes sous la chemise d’Arthur. Gwaine guida sa main vers le bas, la posa sur le sexe tendu encore emprisonné dans le pantalon de Merlin. Le sorcier répondit d’un mouvement de hanches instinctif.

Arthur défit rapidement le lacet du pantalon. Le membre de Merlin était d’une taille honorable. Arthur cracha dans la paume de sa main, un geste peu élégant mais nécessaire, et enroula sa main autour du sexe de Merlin. La main de Gwaine l’y rejoint, leurs doigts se frôlant, s’emmêlant alors que Merlin gémissait entre leurs deux corps, la tête en arrière appuyée sur l’épaule de Gwaine et les mains agrippées aux hanches d’Arthur, ses doigts glissant sur la peau couverte de sueur du prince.

Arthur croisa le regard de Merlin et se pencha pour l’embrasser. Le baiser était plus brouillon, interrompu de gémissements. Gwaine accéléra le rythme de leurs mains sur le membre de Merlin, et Arthur pouvait sentir la respiration du chevalier sur sa nuque. Puis Merlin rompit leur baiser avec un petit cri qui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps d’Arthur. Le corps du sorcier se tendit et ses yeux brillèrent d’une lueur dorée au moment où il éjacula. À côté d’eux, de hautes flammes surgirent du feu presque éteint.

Arthur leva une main vers le visage de Merlin, caressa sa joue, et Merlin le regarda avec des yeux pétillants de joie. Arthur jeta un coup d’œil à son autre main, couverte de longues traînées blanches, et s’apprêtait à l’essuyer sur une couverture lorsque Gwaine la prit dans la sienne et, lentement, presque théâtralement, la porta à ses lèvres.

Arthur ignorait que les doigts pouvaient être aussi sensibles. Il regarda Gwaine nettoyer leur deux mains à l’aide de sa langue, et son érection lui faisait presque mal dans son pantalon. Il gémit, et Gwaine laissa glisser son majeur hors de sa bouche.

« Merlin, je crois que notre prince aurait besoin d’un coup de main, » susurra-t-il.

« Mais bien sûr, » répondit Merlin. « Je manque à tous mes devoirs. »

Gwaine se leva, et comme il tenait toujours la main d’Arthur le prince se leva avec lui. Tandis que le chevalier l’aidait à enlever sa chemise, Merlin, qui s’était simplement redressé sur ses genoux, entreprit de délacer son pantalon. Gwaine, encore entièrement vêtu, se pressa contre son côté. Arthur eut le temps de sentir la ligne dure de l’érection du chevalier contre sa hanche avant que Gwaine ne l’embrasse.

Le baiser de Gwaine était presque nonchalant, lent et taquin et pourtant plein de force. Arthur remarqua à peine que Merlin avait baissé son pantalon, l’air doux de la nuit caressant son sexe enfin libre.

« Wow, » souffla Merlin, et Arthur rompit le baiser pour baisser les yeux vers le jeune homme agenouillé à ses pieds. 

Merlin les regardait avec des yeux brillants et un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je t’avais dit qu’il aimait ce qu’il voyait, » fit Gwaine d’un air amusé. « Et il n’est pas le seul. »

Le regard de Gwaine se posa sur le membre tendu d’Arthur, puis il glissa une main sur ses fesses fermes. Arthur frissonna sous la caresse inattendue, puis il baissa le regard vers Merlin lorsque celui-ci saisit ses hanches. Merlin le regarda droit dans les yeux lorsqu’il tendit la langue et lécha toute la longueur de son membre avant de le laisser glisser entre ses lèvres.

La bouche du sorcier était chaude et humide. Merlin savait visiblement ce qu’il faisait, ses vas-et-viens et ses mouvements de langue ayant tôt fait de la raison d’Arthur. Le prince glissa une main dans les cheveux de Merlin, tandis que de l’autre il s’accrochait à l’épaule de Gwaine pour garder son équilibre.

Gwaine l’embrassa dans la nuque, mordillant la peau à la jointure entre l’épaule et le cou. Il devait avoir défait ses pantalons à un moment où à un autre, parce qu’Arthur pouvait sentir l’érection du chevalier glissant contre sa hanche. Arthur aurait voulu l’aider, aurait voulu le prendre dans sa main et le mener à l’orgasme comme il l’avait fait avec Merlin, mais il ne pouvait tout bonnement rien faire d’autre que de s’agripper au chevalier d’une main et à la chevelure de Merlin de l’autre. Alors il tourna la tête et l’embrassa.

« Merlin… » gémit-il lorsqu’il rompit le baiser. « Je sens que je vais… que je vais… »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Merlin recula jusqu’à n’avoir plus que son gland dans la bouche et se mit à aspirer, ses joues se creusant, et Arthur jouit avec un cri rauque. Il entendit clairement Merlin avaler alors qu’il s’écroulait à moitié contre Gwaine. Le temps qui retrouve son équilibre, Merlin était déjà en train de se relever.

Arthur regarda Gwaine et Merlin s’embrasser et glissa une main entre eux, trouva le sexe tendu du chevalier. Gwaine jouit une minute plus tard, gémissant contre la bouche de Merlin. Le sorcier sourit et, après avoir repris son souffle, Gwaine lui sourit en retour. Il regardèrent tous deux Arthur, qui se rendit compte que lui aussi souriait.

***

Merlin regardait Gwaine et Arthur, qui chevauchaient devant lui, débattre calmement de la meilleure route à prendre une fois les montagnes atteintes. Cela faisait deux jours déjà depuis qu’Arthur l’avait surpris en l’embrassant, deux jours que Merlin avait deux amants beaux comme des dieux et que la dispute entre ces derniers que le sorcier redoutait n’arrivait pas.

Peut-être qu’elle n’arriverait jamais, songea-t-il. Ce serait bien. Ce serait même plus que bien. Merlin espérait vraiment que leur relation étrangement facile et naturelle durerait de la sorte pour toujours. Après tout, il portait lui-même autant d’affection à l’un qu’à l’autre, alors pourquoi Arthur et Gwaine ne pourrait-il pas en faire autant ?

Merlin était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu’un arbre s’écroula brutalement à peine quelques mètres devant eux. Les chevaux de Gwaine et Arthur se cabrèrent de peur et Merlin retint tout juste le sien de faire de même.

« Qu’est-ce que… ? » commença Arthur, mais un bruit derrière eux les fit se retourner.

Une demi-douzaine d’homme leur barraient la route en sens inverse. Munis d’armes hétéroclites, ils avaient l’allure exacte de l’idée que l’on peut se faire d’un groupe de bandits.

« Vous n’êtes vraiment pas beaux, » remarqua Gwaine, ce qui lui valut un grognement menaçant du plus laid d’entre eux, une espèce de géant au dos voûté et au nez tordu.

« Messires, » fit un petit homme à l’air cupide. « Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous sommes deux fois plus nombreux que vous, et vous n’avez aucune possibilité de retraite. Je vous conseille vivement de ne pas jouer aux héros et de simplement nous remettre vos valeurs, après quoi nous vous laisserons partir. »

Il fit un geste théâtrale avec son épée, leur offrant un sourire partiellement édenté.

« Tu as choisis le mauvais groupe de voyageurs pour ton embuscade, l’ami, » déclara gravement Gwaine.

Merlin entendit le bruit d’épées que l’on tirait de leur fourreau et sourit. Ils n’auraient pas besoin d’armes, décida-t-il. Lentement, il tendit un bras devant lui et prononça une formule. Des plantes se mirent à pousser aux pieds de leurs assaillants, qui ne les remarquèrent qu’une fois qu’elles s’enroulèrent solidement autour de leurs chevilles. Ils se mirent alors à hurler, tentant de se libérer de leurs liens végétaux. Leurs lames se brisèrent sur les plantes magiques qui continuèrent leur ascension le long des jambes des voleurs et ne s’arrêtèrent qu’une fois après les avoir immobilisés jusqu’à la taille.

Il y eut un sifflement admiratif ¬–Gwaine, certainement.

« Bien, voilà qui est réglé, » décréta Merlin en se retournant vers Arthur et Gwaine avec un sourire. 

Les deux hommes le regardaient d’un air impressionné, et Merlin se rappela alors que jusqu’ici ils ne l’avaient vu exécuter que quelques petits tours. Un peu embarrassé, Merlin se passa une main sur la nuque.

« Hum, bon, » fit Arthur, tentant de se remettre de sa surprise. « Il ne reste plus qu’à faire le tour de cet arbre, parce qu’il faudrait au moins dix hommes pour l’ôter du sentier. »

« À moins qu’un sorcier ne fasse l’affaire ? » demanda Gwaine .

« On ne peut pas résoudre _tous_ les problèmes par la magie, » fit remarquer Merlin en souriant. « Même si dans le cas présent, je peux en effet nous faire gagner un peu de temps. »

Il fit un brusque geste de la main, canalisant sa magie vers l’imposant tronc qui leur barrait la route. L’arbre roula lentement, tournant sur lui-même afin de ne plus être en travers du chemin mais de le longer.

« Hé, attendez ! » fit le chef des bandits. « Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser comme ça ! »

Arthur se tourna vers eux.

« Estimez-vous heureux que nous vous laissions la vie. À votre place, je saisirais cette opportunité pour réfléchir longuement à la façon dont vous pourriez changer de métier. »

Arthur, Gwaine et Merlin s’en allèrent au trot en silence. Une fois qu’ils eurent mis un peu de distance entre eux et les infortunés voleurs, Merlin risqua un regard en direction d’Arthur. Le prince lui adressa un sourire fier, et Merlin se détendit. Il n’y avait pas une once de peur ou de méfiance sur le visage d’Arthur. Merlin se retourna pour jeté un regard sur Gwaine, qui fermait la marche, et le chevalier lui adressa son habituel sourire décontracté.

« Dis-moi, Merlin, » demanda Arthur lorsqu’ils repassèrent au pas à la grande joie du sorcier, dont les conséquences de leurs activités nocturnes rendaient la chevauchée un peu plus inconfortable qu’elle ne l’aurait été autrement, « sur combien de personnes à la fois es-tu capable de lancer ce sort ? »

« Aucune idée, » répondit Merlin en haussant les épaules. « C’était la première fois que je l’utilisait. » Il jeta un coup d’œil à Arthur. « Je ne vais pas combattre des guerres pour toi, tu sais. Je n’utilise mes dons que pour défendre ceux qui en ont besoin. Nous, dans le cas précis. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit simplement Arthur avec un hochement de tête.

***

Ils atteignirent le pied de la montagne à la tombée de la nuit et trouvèrent une petite grotte naturelle pour s’abriter. Ce fut une chance, car aussitôt eurent-il fait entrer les chevaux à l’intérieur que la pluie se mit à tomber.

Ce n’était pas une de ces petites averses qui ne durent qu’une heure ou deux et laissent le sol à peine humide derrière elles. Non, c’était un véritable orage d’été, avec le tonnerre qui gronde et des trombes d’eau qui tombent à n’en plus finir et les températures qui chutent soudainement.

« Si la pluie persiste, au moins on ne se posera plus la question de savoir quel chemin emprunter, » fit sombrement remarquer Arthur. « Passer par le col serait bien trop dangereux. »

« Ce n’est qu’un orage, » répondit Merlin, optimiste. « Je parie que d’ici à demain matin ça se sera calmé. »

Mais si l’orage se calma, la pluie, elle, ne s’arrêta pas. Le ciel était sombre le lendemain, et le chemin devenu boueux était trop glissant pour les chevaux. Gwaine était sorti quelques minutes de la grotte pour inspecter l’état du sentier et était revenu trempé jusqu’aux os et glacé jusqu’à la moelle.

« On ne peut aller nulle part par un temps pareil, » avait-il déclaré en claquant des dents. 

Après quoi il avait enlevé ses vêtements détrempés et Arthur et Merlin l’avait aidé à se réchauffer.

Ce ne fut qu’en fin d’après-midi le lendemain que la pluie cessa enfin de tomber. Merlin, Gwaine et Arthur avaient passé le temps en jouant aux dés, en se racontant des histoires et en explorant les diverses possibilités qu’offrait leur nouvelle relation. Mais aussi agréable que cela puisse être, ils étaient tout de même soulagés de pouvoir se remettre en route.

Les chevaux s’enfonçaient dans la boue et ils se résolurent à descendre et à guider leurs montures à pied. Arthur était décidé à avancer aussi longtemps que la visibilité le leur permettait. La route qui passait par le col, déjà dangereuse en cas normal, ne ressemblait même plus à une route et ils étaient donc obligés de contourner la montagne, ce qui allongeait le voyage de deux bonnes journées. Avec le retard qu’ils avaient déjà pris en raison de la pluie…

Ils finirent par s’arrêter sur un gros rocher plus ou moins plat et plus ou moins sec au bord du chemin. Ce n’était pas vraiment un endroit très stratégique à défendre, aussi décidèrent-ils de ne pas prendre le risque d’attirer l’attention : ils n’allumèrent pas de feu et ne montèrent pas leur tente. Merlin se serra contre Gwaine pour profiter de sa chaleur corporelle tandis qu’Arthur prit le premier tour de garde.

Le prince le réveilla quelques heures plus tard en le secouant doucement. Merlin cligna des yeux dans l’obscurité et émit un petit grognement lorsqu’il fut assez réveillé pour comprendre que son tour de garde approchait. À côté de lui, Gwaine remua dans son sommeil et resserra son bras sur sa taille. Merlin parvint tout de même à se glisser hors de l’emprise du chevalier sans le réveiller.

Arthur lui confia son épée, même si Merlin doutait fort de l’utiliser en cas de problème. Puis le prince bâilla et, aussi silencieusement que possible, se glissa sous les couvertures. Gwaine se retourna, ouvrit les yeux un instant et se lova contre Arthur avant de se rendormir.

Merlin s’installa sur une racine qui sortait de terre. L’écorce froide et humide n’était pas confortable, et le sorcier comptait bien là-dessus pour ne pas se rendormir accidentellement. Il ne s’endormit pas, mais lorsque le vent se mit à souffler il eut soudainement très froid. 

N’ayant pas envie de réveiller ses amants en allant récupérer une couverture, il chuchota une formule. Une petite sphère lumineuse, à peine plus grande qu’un œuf de moineau, apparut devant lui. Merlin la prit dans ses mains et une douce chaleur se répandit d’abord dans ses doigts puis, lentement, dans le reste de son corps.

Ce fut probablement à cause du hurlement du vent dans les branches qu’il ne les entendit pas arriver plus tôt. Lorsque le craquement d’une branche morte sur laquelle on marchait le fit enfin se retourner, il était déjà trop tard. Merlin eut tout juste le temps d’apercevoir la face hideuse du bandit à la lueur de son sort avant qu’une massue ne s’abatte sur sa tête.

***

La lumière matinale tira Gwaine de son sommeil et il cligna des yeux. Merlin aurait dû le réveiller bien avant l’aurore pour son tour de garde, aussi en déduisit-il que le sorcier avait dû s’assoupir. Il bâilla, s’étirant lentement et se redressa, cherchant Merlin du regard. À coté de lui, Arthur grogna.

Merlin n’était nulle part en vue. Leurs chevaux non plus. Gwaine jura, réveillant Arthur pour de bon, et se leva en vitesse.

« Merlin ? Merlin !! » appela-t-il en courant dans les arbres autour de leur campement de fortune.

La peur s’insinua en lui, son souffle s’accéléra et son cœur se serra. Il entendit Arthur l’appeler et rejoignit le prince au pied d’un grand arbre aux racines seyantes. Là, sur le sol, au milieu d’empreintes de bottes de diverses tailles, à l’endroit où un corps semblait être tombé, il y avait du sang.

Une fureur meurtrière se réveilla en lui. Il tourna son regard vers Arthur, qui tenait une plante à l’apparence familière. Une des plantes que Merlin avait utilisées contre la bande de voleurs qu’ils avaient rencontré quelques jours plus tôt.

« Les bâtards ! » gronda-t-il. « Lorsque je leur mettrai la main dessus, ils vont regretter le jour où leur mère leur a donné la vie. »

« Ils sont partis dans cette direction, » répondit Arthur d’une voix sèche qui masquait mal sa colère, en désignant l’est. « Ils ont au moins trois heures d’avances sur nous, peut-être quatre, et nous n’avons plus de chevaux. Mais ils sont un grand groupe peu organisé, et au moins la moitié d’entre eux sont toujours à pied. Avec toute cette boue, ils seront faciles à suivre. »

« Ne perdons pas plus de temps dans, dans ce cas, » déclara Gwaine.

Il rassemblèrent leurs couvertures en vitesse, vérifièrent une dernière fois que les bandits n’avaient rien laissé dans le noir, et se lancèrent à leur poursuite en marchant à vive allure.

Gwaine aurait voulu courir, courir sans s’arrêter jusqu’à les avoir rattrapés, les avoir arrêtés, les avoir massacrés jusqu’au dernier. Mais il savait qu’ils avaient trop d’avance, qu’il ne ferait que s’épuiser, aussi se força-t-il à marcher à côté d’un Arthur silencieux.

Il mit quelques temps avant de remarquer que quelque chose manquait.

« Où est ton épée ? » demanda-t-il entre des dents serrées.

« Je l’avais confiée Merlin pour son tour de garde, » répondit Arthur. « Ils ont dû la prendre avec eux. »

Sans ralentir le pas, Gwaine, qui dormait toujours avec ses armes et les avait donc encore, décrocha son poignard de sa ceinture et le tendit à Arthur. Le prince s’en saisit et, le remerciant d’un signe de tête, l’accrocha là où pendait normalement son épée. 

Arthur était parti à la poursuite de six bandits armés seulement de ses poings et n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Et Gwaine aurait fait exactement la même chose à sa place.

« Tu l’aimes, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en gardant les yeux sur le chemin boueux devant eux.

« Oui, » répondit simplement Arthur.

« Moi aussi. »

D’avoir enfin prononcé ces paroles réchauffa le cœur de Gwaine et renforça sa détermination à retrouver ces bandits, récupérer Merlin et leur faire payer leur acte.

***

La première chose que Merlin remarqua lorsqu’il revint à lui fut la douleur. Son crâne palpitait d’une douleur sourde là où la massue l’avait frappé, et chaque pas du cheval empirait les choses.

Ce fut la deuxième chose qu’il remarqua. Merlin avait été ligoté et déposé en travers de la selle d’un cheval. Sa tête se balançait à chaque pas, se cognant contre les attaches d’un étrier et accentuant son mal de crâne. Il grogna de douleur malgré le bandeau qu’on avait utilisé pour le bâillonner.

« Le sorcier se réveille, » fit une voix sur sa gauche, et Merlin tourna la tête pour voir un petit hommes aux yeux fuyant qui tenait le cheval par la bride.

« Ne t’en fait pas, Bill, » répondit quelqu’un que Merlin ne pouvait pas voir. « Il ne plus pourra rien nous faire, maintenant. »

Bill jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Merlin et détourna promptement le regard, visiblement pas rassuré. Et Merlin se dit qu’il avait bien raison. Le bâillon l’empêchait peut-être de prononcer des formules, mais Merlin avait utilisé la magie bien avant d’apprendre des sorts. Ils se concentra sur les liens qui lui enserraient les poignets, les maintenant dans son dos, et les visualisa se défaire d’eux-mêmes.

Rien ne se produisit. Il recommença, mais rien ne se passait. C’était comme si la magie l’avait abandonné. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Etait-ce dû au coup qu’il avait pris sur la tête ? Il en doutait, ce n’était pas la première fois que sa boîte crânienne entrait violemment en contact avec un objet contendant.

Merlin s’efforça à rester calme, à ne pas paniquer. Mais toute sa vie il s’était reposé sur sa magie, et il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation sans ses pouvoirs. 

Il espérait juste que Gwaine ou Arthur se déferait plus facilement de leurs liens que lui. 

Il dut perdre connaissance à nouveau un moment, car soudainement le cheval était arrêté et quelqu’un le saisissait par la taille avant de le jeter sur son épaule.

« Pose-le par là, Ed, » dit quelqu’un, et Ed, qui s’avéra être la grosse brute à l’allure repoussante du groupe, laissa Merlin tomber dans la boue au pied d’un rocher.

Le petit homme à l’air cupide que Merlin avait supposé être le chef de la bande de voleur s’approcha de lui, un gobelet de fer tordu à la main. Il s’accroupit devant Merlin et lui retira son bâillon avec un sourire goguenard. Merlin prit une profonde inspiration, pouvant enfin respirer librement.

« Tiens, bois, » fit l’homme en portant le gobelet aux lèvres de Merlin.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sa gorge le brûlait tant il avait soif, et l’eau fraiche sembla apaiser un tant soit peu la douleur lancinante de son crâne.

« Vous voyez, » déclara l’homme à ses comparses, « il m’obéit déjà. On aura tôt fait de le dresser avant de pouvoir le livrer au Seigneur Salinas. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous m’avez fait ? » demanda Merlin lorsqu’il eut vidé toute l’eau du gobelet.

« Oh, juste une petite mesure de précaution, » répondit le bandit d’un air affable. 

Il tira sur un collier au cou de Merlin qu’il n’avait pas remarqué jusque là. Le collier était assez long pour ne pas le serrer mais assez court pour ne pas risquer de tomber lorsque Merlin se retrouvait la tête à l’envers sur le dos du cheval.

« Tu vois, tu nous as pris par surprise l’autre jour, mais toi et tes amis auriez dû nous tuer lorsque vous en aviez la chance. J’ai rarement vu un sorcier aussi puissant, tu n’as même pas utilisé de formule pour faire bouger cet arbre. Maître Salinas nous payera une belle somme pour une telle prise. »

« Et mes compagnons ? » demanda Merlin entre des dents serrées.

« Nous n’avions pas besoin d’eux, » décréta l’homme en haussant les épaules. « Cette conversation m’ennuie, maintenant, elle est donc terminée. »

Il remit le bâillon dans la bouche de Merlin avant que celui-ci n’ait eut le temps de demander plus de détail. Qu’avaient-ils fait d’Arthur et Gwaine ? Etaient-ils blessés ? Pires, étaient-ils morts, tués dans leur sommeil à cause de l’incapacité de Merlin de monter la garde correctement ? Une chose était sûre, s’ils étaient en vie alors ils seraient à sa recherche. Et si c’était le cas, ils le trouveraient, il en était certain.

Mais si ce n’était pas le cas, s’ils étaient morts… Non, Merlin ne pouvait pas s’autoriser à imaginer ce cas de figure, l’idée était bien trop douloureuse. Si Arthur et Gwaine étaient morts, alors la vie de Merlin n’avait plus aucun intérêt. C’était pourquoi le sorcier devait s’accrocher à l’espoir coûte que coûte. 

Mais ils pouvaient être blessés, trop blessés pour lui venir en aide. Ils avaient peut-être besoin que ce soit Merlin qui les aide eux. Le sorcier ne pouvait donc pas se contenter d’attendre d’être secouru. Tandis que les bandits mangeaient en riant grassement entre eux, Merlin se mit à tâtonner derrière lui. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une petite pierre. Ses bords étaient trop lisses pour pouvoir trancher ses liens, aussi entreprit-il de l’aiguiser contre le gros rocher derrière lui.

L’entreprise fut longue et difficile. Il avait les mains attachées dans le dos et ne pouvait pas voir ce qu’il faisait. De plus, il devait s’assurer de ne pas attirer l’attention des bandits, ce qui restreignait encore plus ses mouvements. Il était loin d’être satisfait de son travail lorsque ses kidnappeurs commencèrent à se relever et à ranger leurs affaires. Merlin se dépêcha de glisser la pierre dans sa manche, en la calant sous les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier, et pria pour qu’elle reste en place jusqu’à leur prochaine halte.

Ed l’attrapa par le bras et le fit se lever. Merlin le suivit docilement jusqu’au cheval, puis Ed le souleva et le remit sur le dos de l’étalon dans la même position inconfortable que précédemment. La pierre était froide et réconfortante contre l’a peau de son avant-bras.

***

« Ils se sont arrêtés ici pour manger, » déclara Arthur en désignant les miettes de pain piétinées dans la boue. « Et ils ont pris leur temps. Les traces qui partent d’ici sont beaucoup plus fraîches que celle qui arrivent. »

« S’ils ont encore deux heures d’avance sur nous, c’est le grand maximum, » continua Gwaine en examinant le sol.

La terre commençant à sécher au soleil, les traces de pas des bandits étaient bien moins profondes qu’avant. Bientôt il serait bien plus difficile de les suivre. Gwaine et Arthur n’avaient pas le temps de se reposer, aussi se remirent-ils en route aussitôt.

La faim et la soif commençaient à se faire ressentir fortement, aussi les deux hommes s’autorisèrent-il une courte pause lorsque le chemin rejoignit une petite rivière. Arthur s’agenouilla sur la rive et, formant une coupe avec ses mains, porta l’eau à sa bouche. Elle était glacée et avait un goût d’algue mais peu importait, elle calma son estomac, tout du moins pour le moment.

Gwaine lui tendit une poignée de baies à l’air suspect, qu’Arthur avala sans hésiter. Elles avaient un goût âpre et désagréable, mais Arthur avait confiance en Gwaine, une confiance totale qui le surprit lorsqu’il s’en rendit compte. Arthur regarda le chevalier boire au ruisseau et se dit qu’il avait bien de la chance de pouvoir le compter comme ami autant que comme amant.

Ils se remirent en route. Le soleil dans leur dos était chaud, presque aussi chaud qu’avant l’orage, et le sol sous leurs pieds de plus en plus sec, de plus en plus dure. Plus les heures passaient et plus les traces des bandits seraient difficiles à suivre.

***

Tim alluma une des torches qu’il gardait près de l’entrée avant de pénétrer dans la caverne, le reste de la bande attendant son signal à l’extérieur. Prudemment, il traversa la première salle en prenant grand soin d’éviter les endroits où le sol était lisse et brillant. Cette partie des protections de leur repère était la plus facile à détecter, et la moins dangereuse, mais quiconque s’aventurerait plus loin y laisserait indéniablement la vie.

Il atteignit la paroi du fond sans encombre et en inspecta les aspérités. Avec un petit claquement de langue satisfait, il posa la main sur l’une d’entre elles et la fit tourner sur la gauche. La pierre chauffa sous sa paume un court instant avant de devenir froide comme de la glace. Tim siffla deux coups brefs et entendit ses hommes pénétrer dans la caverne.

C’était Salinas en personne qui avait installé ces protections. Lorsque Tim avait commencé à travailler pour lui, ce n’était encore qu’un petit noble, mais Tim avait su voir dans son ambition et sa magie un homme qui irait loin, aussi avait-il offert ses services au sorcier.

Et il avait eu raison. Le Seigneur Salinas avait vite gagné du pouvoir et de l’influence. Tim avait effectué toutes sortes de tâches pour lui, allant du simple cambriolage jusqu’à l’assassinat de rivaux. Désormais, il dirigeait son propre groupe et dévalisait les voyageurs sur le territoire de Salinas, avec la bénédiction de ce dernier, qui n’aimait pas les visiteurs.

Salinas n’aimait pas non plus avoir des rivaux. Du moins était-ce pour cela, supposait Tim qu’il lui avait ordonné de capturer tout sorcier qu’il trouverait. Tim ignorait ce que Salinas en faisait, et pour être honnête il n’était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Torture, sacrifices rituels ou autres diableries, quoi que ce soit ce n’était pas bon. Ce n’était pas non plus ses oignons.

La bande des voleurs traversa les diverses salles protectrices de la caverne comme si aucun sort n’y avait été posé et arrivèrent à la large porte de leur repère. Une fois qu’ils l’eurent tous franchie et refermée derrière eux, Tim abaissa un levier qui réenclencha le dispositif de protection.

« Je l’met où, patron ? » demanda Ed dans un grognement. 

Le géant le regardait de ses grands yeux bobets, le sorcier jeté par-dessus son épaule. Tim ne l’avait as recruté pour son esprit d’initiative, ni pour son intellect fulgurant, d’ailleurs.

« Où tu veux, mais pas dans le passage, » répondit brusquement Tim. 

Il passa devant Bill, Sam et Théodore qui déchargeait les chevaux, jeta à peine un coup d’œil à Owen qui était déjà occupé à comparer sa nouvelle épée, celle qu’ils avaient récupérée sur le sorcier, avec son ancienne arme, et baissa la tête pour passer dans ses ‘quartiers privés’, comme il aimait à les appeler.

Tim prit la cruche sur la table et versa de l’eau dans un bol en pierre gravé de runes. Puis, d’un geste ferme, il ouvrit une petite boîte et saisit une pincée de la poudre bleue qu’elle contenait, la jeta dans l’eau. Le liquide se teinta de bleu et une brume s’éleva au-dessus du bol. Le visage long et émacié de Salinas se dessina dans les volutes tournoyantes.

« Pour quelle raison me déranges-tu ? » demanda la voix sèche du sorcier.

« Maître, » répondit Tim. « J’ai capturé un magicien. Souhaitez-vous que je vous l’apporte, ou… »

« Non, » le coupa Salinas. « Je viendrais moi-même le cherchez. Je serai là dans quelques heures. Mais gare à toi s’il s’agit à nouveau d’un simple charlatan ! »

« Je peux vous assurez que… » commença-t-il, mais le visage de Salinas avait déjà disparu dans les volutes de fumée.

Tim se saisit du bol et en vida le contenu sur le sol, faisant ainsi disparaître la brume bleue qui lui permettait de communiquer avec le sorcier. L’attitude de Salinas à son égard était de plus en plus arrogante et agressive. Il serait bientôt temps d’emporter toutes ses richesses et d’aller s’installer confortablement très loin de là avant que le vent ne tourne.

***

« Reste là et soit sage, » déclara Ed de sa voix caverneuse en posant Merlin à côté d’une montagne de pièces d’or et d’argent et de bijoux divers.

Merlin fut soulagé de se retrouver enfin à nouveau à l’endroit. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et pas uniquement là où la massue l’avait frappée. Il prit un instant pour simplement savourer le léger soulagement que sa nouvelle position lui apportait. Puis, aussi discrètement que possible, il extirpa la pierre qui était miraculeusement restée bloquée entre son poignet et ses liens.

Elle était loin d’être assez tranchante, mais peut-être qu’avec un peu d’insistance il arriverait à suffisamment user la corde qui l’attachait pour pouvoir libérer ses mains et retirer se fichu collier qui l’empêchait d’utiliser ses pouvoirs. 

Lentement, il se mit à frotter la pierre contre la corde.

***

La terre était complètement sèche à présent, elle l’avait été depuis quelques temps déjà et les traces des bandits se faisaient de plus en plus subtiles. C’est pourquoi ils faillirent manquer l’endroit où ceux-ci avaient quitté le chemin principal pour emprunter un sentier qui s’enfonçait dans la forêt et grimpait vers la montagne.

Ce fut Gwaine qui repéra une empreinte de sabot près d’une flaque d’eau qui ne s’était pas encore évaporée. Le sentier était plus à l’ombre et par conséquent toujours boueux. Arthur examina rapidement les traces et lui confirma d’un signe de tête que c’était bien les hommes après qui ils étaient.

Gwaine essuya la sueur sur son front d’un geste de la main et emboîta le pas à Arthur. Il suivit le prince jusqu’à l’entrée d’une grotte.

« Ils se sont arrêtés ici un instant avant de rentrer là-dedans, » lui dit Arthur à voix basse. « J’ignore pourquoi. Peut-être pendant que l’un d’eux vérifiait que la grotte n’était pas habitée par un animal sauvage ? »

« Je n’entend rien et ne vois pas de lumière, » fit remarquer Gwaine en plissant les yeux. « Tu es sûr qu’ils sont là-dedans ? »

« Les seules traces de pas qu’il y ait vont vers l’intérieur de la caverne, » répondit Arthur. « Elle est peut-être très profonde ? »

« Regarde, » chuchota Gwaine en désignant le petit coffre qu’il venait de repérer derrière un rocher, juste à l’intérieur de la caverne. Il l’ouvrit prudemment de la pointe de son épée. « Des torches ! »

Rapidement, ils en allumèrent deux et, épée et poignard en main, pénétrèrent dans la grotte. Le sol semblait étrangement lisse par endroit, presque comme poli, et Gwaine se demanda un instant si cette caverne ne servait pas régulièrement d’abri pour les voleurs et autres truands de la région.

C’est uniquement parce qu’il jetait un regard suspicieux sur le sol à ce moment-là qu’il remarqua la petite étincelle de magie lorsque le pied d’Arthur se posa sur la surface lisse. Il eut tout juste le temps de tirer le prince en arrière avant qu’une fléchette ne passe en sifflant à l’endroit exact où la jambe d’Arthur se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Elle alla se ficher dans la paroi de pierre avec une telle force qu’elle aurait pu transpercer n’importe quelle armure.

« Wow, » fit Arthur en regardant la fléchette. « Je suis prêt à parier qu’elle est empoisonnée, en plus. Je crois bien qu’on a trouvé leur repère. »

« Il va falloir être plus prudent qu’on ne le pensait, » acquiesça Gwaine d’un air grave. « Evite les surfaces lisses. »

***

Les doigts de Merlin lui faisaient mal à force d’être crispés sur la petite pierre, mais il pouvait sentir que la corde commençait enfin à s’user sous l’action du frottement. Un peu plus loin, les bandits étaient occupés à jouer aux dés tout en vidant gobelet de vin sur gobelet de vin.

***

Arthur resserra sa prise sur le poignard de Gwaine. Ils avaient atteint ce qui avait tout d’abord semblé être le fond de la grotte, mais un couloir s’ouvrait en fait sur la gauche. Le sol, à la lueur des torches, y semblait parfaitement naturel, mais tous ses instincts lui soufflaient de redoubler de prudence.

Le couloir allait en s’élargissant jusqu’à former une vaste salle dont de nombreux tunnels semblaient partir, sombres et inquiétants. En s’approchant du premier, Arthur s’aperçut qu’il s’agissait en fait d’un cul de sac.

« Par où aller, maintenant ? » se demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Gwaine s’avança, plissant les yeux et tenant sa torche derrière lui.

« C’est moi où il y a de la lumière, là-bas au f– aaah ! »

Arthur laissa tomber sa torche et attrapa le bras de Gwaine juste à temps. Le sol s’était soudainement dérobé sous les pieds du chevalier qui pendait désormais au-dessus d’un trou béant. Sa propre torche et son épée avaient fait une chute vertigineuse avant d’atterrir ce qui semblait être plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas. 

Gwaine s’agrippait de toutes ses forces au bras d’Arthur, levant vers lui un regard paniqué. Arthur sentit une peur incommensurable s’emparer de lui. Il imagina pendant une fraction de seconde que Gwaine était tombé, que Gwaine _allait_ tomber, et la douleur que cette pensée fit naître en lui était si forte qu’elle l’immobilisa pendant un instant.

« Arthur ! »

La voix de Gwaine le ramena à l’instant présent. Arthur coinça rapidement son poignard dans sa ceinture et attrapa les bras de Gwaine, tira sur le tissu de sa manche, agrippa son coude et, petit à petit, le hissa jusqu’à la terre ferme. Puis il se saisit de sa chemise et le tira vers lui.

« Ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça, » gronda-t-il avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Gwaine.

Le chevalier répondit à son baiser avec fougue, s’agrippant à la nuque d’Arthur, et lorsqu’ils se séparèrent pour respirer il appuya son front contre celui du prince.

« Tu sais, » souffla-t-il, « je crois que je commence enfin à voir ce que Merlin voit en toi. »

« Et moi, » répondit Arthur, « je sais maintenant que je tiens à toi autant qu’à lui. »

Ils se sourirent, et alors qu’Arthur s’apprêtait à se relever une vague de vertige s’empara de lui. Il sentit le néant de l’inconscience s’abattre sur lui et ne put rien faire pour l’empêcher.

***

Merlin tira sur ses liens, mais la corde, pourtant bien entamée lui semblait-il, refusait toujours de céder. Cela faisait au moins trois heures qu’il s’efforçait de limer cette corde, et ses doigts lui faisaient désormais tellement mal qu’il ne pensait pas pouvoir continuer encore longtemps.

Il jeta un regard vers la porte du repère. À tout moment il espérait la voir s’ouvrir et Arthur et Gwaine surgir, épée à la main, mais avec chaque minute qui passait son espoir diminuait un peu. 

Le chef de la bande s’arrêta devant lui et s’accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

« Oh, je sais bien à quoi tu penses, gamin ! » ricana-t-il méchamment. « Mais crois-moi, même si tes camarades avaient réussi à nous suivre jusqu’ici, ils ne survivront jamais au système de sécurité qu’on a en place. Enfin, de toute façon, d’ici peu tu ne seras plus mon problème. Le Seigneur Salinas ne devrait plus tarder. Je ne t’envie pas, mon p’tit. »

Il rit, d’un rire gras et mauvais, son halène fétide donnant presque la nausée à Merlin. Puis il le tapota sur la tête, comme on aurait fait à un chien, et se releva. Merlin n’avait jamais eu ce genre de pulsion, mais à ce moment précis, s’il n’avait pas été bâillonné, il lui aurait craché au visage de dépit. Cet homme le dégoûtait.

***

Ce fut le bruit de pas résonnant contre les parois de la caverne qui réveilla Gwaine. La torche d’Arthur s’était éteinte pendant qu’ils étaient inconscients, et Gwaine pouvait à peine distinguer les contours d’Arthur dans la faible lueur qui filtrait depuis la première salle de la grotte, celle où quelqu’un marchait d’un pas assuré sans déclencher aucun piège.

Il posa une main sur la bouche d’Arthur qui se réveillait à son tour et désigna la direction d’où venait la lumière. Arthur acquiesça et se releva en silence, puis, en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, ils s’enfoncèrent dans ce qu’ils savaient être une impasse.

De leur cachette, Gwaine observa un homme grand et maigre pénétrer dans la salle, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui alors qu’il marchait d’un pas vif. Le trou, dans lequel il avait failli tomber et qui, quelques instants auparavant, était encore béant, avait mystérieusement disparu, mais l’homme s’arrêta à sa hauteur. Il se pencha, ramassa la torche éteinte qu’ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de ramasser.

« Tes hommes sont de moins en moins compétents, Tim, » déclara-t-il dans le vide, et il lança la torche dans un coin. 

À la lueur de la flamme, Gwaine distingua les sourcils froncés d’Arthur. Le prince semblait prêt à bondir sur sa proie…

Le prince ! Bon sang, comment avait fait Gwaine pour ne pas s’en rendre compte plus tôt. L’homme qui se tenait à côté de lui, qui semblait compter le nombre de pas qui les séparaient de ce nouvel ennemi, cet homme était blond. Ils avaient réintégré leurs propres corps !

Pourquoi, comment, il n’avait pas le temps d’y réfléchir. À la place, il s’écarta légèrement et, silencieusement, commença à se rapprocher de l’homme en noir. Il bondit au même moment qu’Arthur, saisissant un bras de l’homme d’une main et passant son autre bras autour de son cou pour le déstabiliser. Pendant ce temps, Arthur avait écarté le deuxième bras de l’homme et s’était emparé de son épée courte qu’il pointa contre le ventre de l’homme.

Mais celui-ci commença à prononcer des paroles incompréhensibles et pourtant étrangement familières aux oreilles de Gwaine. Il s’interrompit toutefois au milieu de sa formule. Gwaine observa les lèvres du sorcier (car il en était forcément un) remuer sans un son un instant, puis ses yeux se baisser sur l’endroit où la lame d’Arthur s’enfonçait dans sa chaire. Gwaine relâcha sa prise sur lui et l’homme glissa silencieusement à terre avant de s’effondrer sur le sol de pierre.

« Un réflexe, » souffla Arthur, qui n’avait pas dans ses habitudes de tuer ses prisonniers sans autre forme de procès.

« Un réflexe qui nous a sauvé la vie, j’en suis sûr, » répondit Gwaine. « Il était clairement un complice de ces maudits bandits. »

Arthur posa leva les yeux du cadavre du sorcier et les posa sur Gwaine. Sa bouche s’ouvrit sous l’effet de la surprise, lui donnant un air absolument adorable.

« Gwaine ! » s’exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt le visage du chevalier.

« Et ouais, j’ai remarqué ! » sourit Gwaine. « Mais on pourra s’émerveiller d’avoir retrouvé nos corps respectifs plus tard, allons d’abord sauver Merlin. »

Arthur essuya grossièrement sa lame sur la cape du sorcier, tandis que Gwaine extirpait son poignard qu’Arthur avait glissé dans sa ceinture avant qu’ils ne récupèrent leurs corps respectifs. Puis tous deux se dirigèrent d’un pas ferme vers le fond de la caverne.

***

De tous les bandits, le chef était le seul à ne pas ronfler, affalé sur la table. Il fallait dire qu’il avait considérablement moins bu que les autres. Merlin le regardait du coin des yeux, tandis que le petit homme triait les pierres précieuses de celles sans valeur.

Merlin tordit ses poignets dans un sens, puis dans l’autre, tira un peu, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente enfin la corde lâcher. Prenant grand soin de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque, il déplaça sa main gauche, celle qui n’était pas dans le champ de vision du voleur, et la porta à son cou. Détacher le collier d’une seule main lui prit une bonne minute, mais il finit par y parvenir. À l’instant où le bijou glissa de son cou il sentit la magie lui picoter les doigts, comme si elle ne demandait qu’à être utilisée.

Il retira son bâillon d’un mouvement vif et se tourna vers le bandit qui avait déjà saisit une épée. Les mots glissèrent d’eux-mêmes sur sa langue et la magie jaillit de son corps, tourbillonna joyeusement dans la salle et accompli son œuvre, plongeant tous les bandits dans un sommeil encore plus profond qu’un sommeil d’ivrogne.

Merlin était encore en train de se relever lorsque la porte s’ouvrit avec fracas et Arthur et Gwaine firent irruption, arme à la main. Il se précipita vers eux, soulagé de les voir, et les serra l’un après l’autre dans ses bras. Gwaine le regardait d’un air abasourdi tandis qu’Arthur répondit à son sourire.

« J’aurais dû savoir que tu t’en sortirais sans nous, » décréta le prince avec un éclat de rire.

« Et je savais bien que vous finiriez par me retrouver, » sourit Merlin, « mais je n’allais pas laisser cette bande de rustres me vendre, ou Dieu sait quoi. D’ailleurs, un certain Seigneur Salinas ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, et je n’ai pas l’impression que ce soit un très chic type. »

« Grand, maigre, l’air mauvais ? » demanda Gwaine, qui s’était ressaisi de sa surprise.

« Aucune idée, » fit Merlin, « pourquoi ? »

« Oh, on l’a croisé en chemin, » répondit Arthur avec un haussement d’épaule et un sourire en coin. « Il a eu la gentillesse de désactiver les sorts de protection et de nous donner son épée. »

Merlin regarda le prince d’un air dubitatif quoique amusé.

« Ce n’est pas tout à fait comme ça que j’aurais décrit la situation, » fit Gwaine, « mais effectivement, il ne nous causera plus d’ennui. »

Le regard d’Arthur se posa sur les pièces d’or et d’argent et les bijoux et autres pierres précieuses qui s’amoncelaient dans le repère des brigands.

« Eh bien regardez-moi ça, si ce n’est pas un vrai trésor qu’on a trouvé là ? » fit-il avec un haussement de sourcil que Merlin aurait juré typique de Gwaine.

« Hum, » répondit le chevalier, je me demande s’il suffira à convaincre mon père. »

« Ton père ? » intervint Merlin en fronçant les sourcils.

Arthur et Gwaine échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Mon père, le roi, » continua celui qui n’était finalement peut-être bien pas Gwaine, « celui qui nous a envoyé en mission pour rompre le sort de la coupe d’étain. »

« Arthur ? » demanda Merlin, n’osant pas tout à fait y croire.

« En chair et en os, » répondit le prince en souriant, et Merlin se dit qu’il était bien bête, qu’il aurait dû reconnaître leurs expressions, leur façon de parler, de se tenir.

« Mais comment ? »

Arthur haussa les épaules et reposa son regard sur les richesses amoncelées dans la caverne. Gwaine passa un bras autour des épaules de Merlin avec nonchalance.

« _Le plus grand des trésors_ , c’est bien ça que disait l’inscription, non ? » commença-t-il tranquillement. « Eh bien il y a des trésors plus importants que des possessions matérielles. »

« Je ne te suis pas, » répondit Merlin en fronçant les sourcils.

« En chemin, on s’est rendu compte qu’on tenait autant l’un à l’autre que l’on tenait à toi. Et crois-moi, » susurra Gwaine contre son cou, « on tient à toi plus qu’à tout au monde. »

Merlin sentit ses joues s’empourprer, mais il ne pu s’empêcher de sourire. Gwaine l’embrassa dans la nuque et Merlin attrapa le bras d’Arthur, le tira vers lui et pressa ses lèvres sur celles du prince.

Il avait déjà embrassé Arthur, mais ça avait été la bouche de Gwaine contre la sienne. Il avait déjà embrassé les lèvres charnues du prince, mais ça avait été l’esprit de Gwaine à les mouvoir. Ce baiser-là était le premier vrai baiser qu’il partageait uniquement avec Arthur. Il était la preuve que leur relation n’était pas que temporaire et due à la situation. Ce baiser-là était tout aussi magique que le premier qu’il avait partagé avec Gwaine.

« _Le plus grand des trésors_ , » souffla Merlin lorsqu’ils se séparèrent. 

Il observa Gwaine et Arthur échanger un regard, un sourire.

« Mais il va bien falloir ramener une autre sorte de trésor à Uther, » rit Gwaine. « J’ignore si ce tas de bric-à-brac fera l’affaire. On n’était pas sensés ramener un diadème, où un truc dans ce genre ? »

« Le légendaire diadème de Rowana Riverside, » répondit Arthur. « Personne ne sait exactement à quoi il ressemble, mais il est supposé être splendide et couvert de pierres précieuses. »

« Hmm, » fit Merlin. « Je suppose que vous avez tout autant envie que moi de risquer votre peau pour un bijou qui n’existe peut-être même pas et dont nous ne sommes partis à la recherche que pour pouvoir briser le sort dont vous vous êtes déjà débarrassé ? »

Il s’extirpa de l’étreinte de ses deux amants et se dirigea vers ce qu’il supposait être la partie de la caverne réservée au chef de la bande. Après un peu de recherche, il revînt avec plusieurs coffrets en bois remplis de pierres précieuses. Il fouilla ensuite l’amas de bijoux et en extirpa un simple cercle d’or.

« Merlin ? » demanda Gwaine, intrigué.

Merlin lui fit signe de se taire, occupé à sélectionner les plus belles pierres. Puis il se concentra et, espérant de toutes ses forces que son idée marche, prononça une formule à voix basse.

Tout d’abord il ne se passa rien. Puis, lentement, les pierres se mirent à tournoyer, l’anneau d’or à se déformer et, au bout d’une minute, Merlin tenait dans sa main un diadème digne d’une reine. L’énergie que lui avait demandé le sort n’était toutefois pas des moindres, et il s’appuya légèrement sur Arthur un moment, le temps de se remettre un peu.

« Incroyable… » murmura Gwaine en inspectant le diadème.

Merlin lui sourit.

« Nos chevaux sont là-bas, » déclara-t-il en désignant le fond de la caverne. « Mais qu’est-ce qu’on fait d’eux ? »

« Je suis d’avis qu’on les étripe, » répondit férocement Arthur. « Quoi, tu as une meilleure idée ? » ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard de Merlin. « On ne peut pas les laisser s’en tirer à si bon compte, et un procès ne nous apporterait que des ennuis. »

***

Lorsque Sir Léon lui annonça le retour d’Arthur, Uther décida d’aller l’accueillir dans la cour du château plutôt que de l’attendre dans la salle du trône comme l’aurait voulu le protocole. Il sortit sur les marches, escorté de quelques chevaliers et attendit, tentant de dissimuler au mieux son inquiétude.

Arthur pénétra le premier dans la cour, Sir Gwaine et Merlin chevauchant juste derrière lui. Leurs montures étaient chargées de lourds sacs qu’Uther espérait contenir le trésor de Riverside. Derrière eux, les poings liés, marchaient une demi-douzaine d’hommes à l’aspect épouvantable.

Uther reporta son attention sur son fils (du moins l’espérait-il) lorsque les cavaliers mirent pied à terre.

« Votre Majesté, » s’inclina Arthur. Merlin lui passa un objet précautionneusement emballé dans un tissu que le prince s’empressa de retirer. « Laissez-moi vous présenter le diadème de Rowana Riverside, ainsi que le reste de son trésor. »

Le diadème était une pure merveille, et Uther ne put s’empêcher de le faire tourner entre ses mains pour en admirer toutes les facettes. Il était vraiment aussi magnifique et précieux que ce que disait la légende.

Le roi regarda Arthur dans les yeux, et celui-ci répondit à sa question muette d’un discret hochement de tête et d’un imperceptible sourire. Ça avait marché. Le sort avait été rompu, et Arthur était à nouveau lui-même. Une vague de soulagement déferla en lui.

« Et qu’en est-il d’eux ? » demanda Uther en désignant les prisonniers.

« Une bande de brigands qui ont tenté de nous attaquer sur le chemin du retour. J’ai supposé que quelque temps aux cachots ne leur ferait pas de mal. Curieusement, ils semblent tous être muets. »

***

« Et ce collier a vraiment supprimé tous tes pouvoirs ? » demanda à nouveau Gaius, l’air de ne pas vraiment y croire.

« Je ne pouvais plus rien faire, » confirma Merlin. « C’était horrible, j’avais l’impression d’être impuissant. »

« Mais tu as tout de même réussi à te libéré par toi-même, » intervînt Gwaine avec un sourire.

« J’ai eu de la chance, » argumenta Merlin.

« Oh, cesse donc d’être si modeste, » répliqua Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel, mais les coins de sa bouche trahissaient son envie de sourire.

Gaius observa le collier de plus près, sans doute à la recherche d’une inscription, de runes, d’un indice quelconque sur la provenance des pouvoirs du bijou, mais Merlin savait qu’il ne trouverait rien.

« C’est un objet bien dangereux entre les mauvaises mains, » finit pas déclarer Gaius, « mais qui pourrait s’avérer très utile entre les bonnes. »

Merlin regarda en silence le collier que Gaius avait reposé sur la table. Il lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir une telle impuissance et un tel vide en lui-même. Mais le physicien avait raison, il pourrait certainement leur venir en aide…

Soudainement, Arthur le poussa sur le côté, saisit un couteau sur la table de travail de Gaius et, d’un grand coup, frappa le collier qui vola en éclat avec une décharge de magie.

« Là, comme ça on n’en parle plus, » décréta le prince, avant de quitter la pièce d’un air satisfait.

Merlin sourit en le regardant sortir, même si le prince ne pouvait pas le voir. Il n’aurait pas besoin de lui demander la raison de son geste, il était évident qu’il avait détruit le collier pour le bien de Merlin, potentiellement au détriment du bien de Camelot. Gwaine posa une main sur son épaule et Merlin tourna la tête, croisa son regard.

Il ne savait pas quelle prochaine catastrophe allait s’abattre sur Camelot, mais une chose était sûre : avec Arthur et Gwaine à ses côtés, Merlin se sentait prêt à tout affronter.

 

_Fin_


End file.
